All Is Fair In Love and War
by draco and me 14142
Summary: Fred and Anna are caught up in a prank war, until they realize life has decided to pull the biggest prank on them: love. FredOCDraco love triangle. Read and Review! No flames please.
1. Two Pranksters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters, damn j.k.rowling, except Anna and Elle, who are copywrited to me! Although I wish I could own Draco and Fred! he he . . .**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so be nice! This story is about Fred and my own character, Anna, who are in this prank war to get each other. But along the way feelings change. Wondering how Draco fits in all this? He's Anna's boyfriend. Talk about love triangle! Please Review! The more reviews, the faster I update! On with the story! **

**All Is Fair In Love and War**

Fred and Anna sent scowls to each other from across the Hospital Wing. The two Hogwarts students sat there wondering how they could get back at one another for the pranks being pulled. Just last week Anna and Fred had declared a prank war against each other. Knowing it would be a challenge both Fred and Anna decided to start off small in hopes of ending the war with a big BANG. Neither of them thought they would end up in the hospital wing together suffering from their pranks.

"This is all her fault," thought Fred, "If she hadn't sent me that letter with the boiling pus inside I wouldn't be here right now with my hands all bandaged up." He winced as he tried moving his hands but quickly gave up on the idea. A lock of Weasley red hair fell over his eyes and he tried to shake his head around but it proved useless.

"This is all his fault," Anna thought, "If he hadn't sent an owl to drop itching powder all over me I could back at the dungeons with Elle, Blaise, and Draco. But no, I have to sit in itching myself to death for Merlin's sake. She had to let her long brown hair down as her head would not stop itching thanks to Fred.

"You two; you think because you're role models for the younger students you would stop playing these horrible pranks on each other," said Madame Pomfrey who then muttered a spell to stop Anna's itching. "I swear, I've seen more of you two than I have of Harry Potter, and that's saying something. I'll write you two a pass but I was told that you are to report to Professor McGonagall's office for your punishment."

"But Madame Pomfrey, I'm in Slytherin, shouldn't I be seeing Professor Snape?" asked Anna gratefully relieved of her itching. She wasn't too happy about having to be punished but it was all in a day's work for a prankster.

"He's there. Now off you go. By the way, Mr. Weasley, you hands should start to heal soon. I'd give it about a week give or take," said Madame Pomfrey handing Anna the pass considering Fred's current disability. The walk started off awkwardly; walking briskly and staring straight ahead, they both started to dread the punishment they were going to get from McGonagall and Snape. While they were walking to McGonagall's office, Anna decided to strike a conversation, considering both she and Fred avoided each other at all costs.

"You brought this upon yourself you know," Anna said.

"I? Brought this upon myself? I find that very hard to believe," said Fred in disbelief at what she just said.

"Well you did; if you hadn't started bragging that you were the best prankster in all of Hogwarts I wouldn't have had to knock you off, as the muggle's say, "your high horse". So if you think about it, you brought this upon yourself," Anna said opening the door that led to he Professor McGonagall's office, glad to have had the last word for now. Before Fred could respond Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Zabini, front and forward," said Professor McGonagall sternly, "I would think that now that you're in your 7th year, Mr. Weasley, you would end these pranks," said Professor McGonagall.

"But-," Fred started but was cut off by her trademark glare.

"As for you Miss Zabini, I would think you could've thought of something more creative," said Snape with a twinkle in his eye which was followed by a cough from Professor McGonagall, "but since you broke a rule I am forced to take, oh I don't know, how about 5 points from Slytherin and assign you one detention with me."

Fred's mouth dropped as he heard what Anna was to do and boy was outraged! 5 points and one detention! He knew already that he wasn't going to get off lightly with McGonagall.

"Although Miss Zabini was punished lightly, I have no tolerance for pranks from students in my house," Professor McGonagall stated, "and you are no exception. You will serve out a week's detention with me and 20 points will be taken from the Gryffindor house."

Fred stared at McGonagall in disbelief. 20 points! One week of detention! And all Anna got was one day and 5 points! This was ridiculous.

"But since you will not be able to write for one week as Madame Pomphey informed me," continued Professor McGonagall, "Miss Zabini will write your notes for you until further notice and, if Professor Snape doesn't mind, be your Potions partner too," she said glancing at Snape.

"Not at all, maybe Miss Zabini will be able to teach Mr.Weasley how a real potion is brewed," said Snape smiling.

"Than it is settled; go back to you dorms and I don't expect to see you two again. Do I make myself clear?" said Professor McGonagall.

As soon as the two were in the hallway Fred looked at Anna mystified.

"How is it that you get away with a slap on the wrist?" Fred asked.

"What are you talking about? I have to write your notes and work with you in Potions for one week!" Anna said then looking as if deep in thought, "Draco's not going to like that. Not one bit."

"Oh yes, Draco your prat boyfriend. If you don't mind me saying, I think you could do better," said Fred.

"Please, coming from you," said Anna rolling her eyes.

"Well in that case, you both deserve each other. How cute: the ferret and the snake," said Fred spitefully.

For what seemed like ten minutes, Fred and Anna glared at each other and then went their separate ways with a "humph" from Anna and a "hump" from Fred.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ I promise Draco will be in the next chapter! And for those reading, the Fred/Anna fluffiness won't come till later...lots of things still need to happen! Please review! Remember: the more good reviews the faster I'll update! _

**Kaitlyn 333**


	2. Checkmate

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything but Anna & Elle. J.K.Rowling owns everything else. But that doesn't mean I can't dream, now does it?**

**Fred: Read and Review people. Or else you might find something in your food tonight. I've been meaning totest out a new product.**

**Me: Hits Fred upside the head**

**Fred: Ouch! That bloody hurt, woman.**

**Me: Well I don't want you to scare them away now do i?**

**Fred: Sorry Kaitlyn. Well as I said before R&R. Oh and before we forget, I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Lazy-anji, Kaitlyn's wonderful first reviewer. Cheers to you!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Slytherin Common Room**

"Pureblood," muttered Anna, entering the Slytherin Common Room

"Are you okay, babe?" asked Draco kissing her as she approached him. She sat down next to him and leaned against him, he sensed that she was very uptight. "You seem upset."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I only got 5 points taken away and 1 detention," said Anna sitting onto the couch in Draco's lap contemplating whether or not to tell Draco about her "new" Potions partner.

"That's it?" Draco whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her back.

Better he found out from me than one of his "connections", Anna thought. "I also have to write his notes and be his Potions partner for one week," Anna said very quikly, waiting for his reaction.

"What! He never writes down notes and you're my partner," said Draco kissing her lightly at the end.

"I know, but it's only for one week," said Anna feeling herself melt like she always did when Draco became intimate with her.

"I know. Oh well, I have you right now," Draco said.

"Sorry Draco but I need to find out what happened to my sister," said Blaise, jumping onto the opposite couch.

"So what's your punishment, dear sister, for that marvelous and quite amusing prank," said her brother laughing.

"5 points taken away and one detention with Snape and one week of note writing for Weasley and one week of being his Potion's partner," said Anna gloomily while she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Tsk.Tsk. I think Dad's school days are rubbing onto you," Blaise said getting up.

"It's a curse," Anna said rolling her eyes and laughing as she watched the two important men in her life laugh at her streak of mischief.

"See you two later," Blaise said ruffling Anna's hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Anna said swatting at his hand.

As soon as Blaise was out of sight Draco turned her around, "Now, where were we?"

"One week of detention? With McGonagall! And she only gets one day of detention?" said George in disbelief.

"And only 5 points taken away from Slytherin yet Gryffindor gets 20 points taken away. You think McGonagall would be like Snape and take only like 5 points, but no! She has to be the _good_ Gryffindor," said Fred.

"Man, that's not right and just because she's in Slytherin," said George moving his chess piece. "Knight to E-5."

"What do you expect from Snape? But she does have to write my notes and be my Potions partner for one week," said Fred grinning.

"But you don't take notes," then realizing what his twin meant started to laugh.

"Exactly. But she doesn't know that and it's not like she could do anything about it," said Fred as he made his move. "King to E-5."

"And in Potions, you can "accidentally" add the wrong ingredient so she has to re-cut and redo the entire potion," said George coyly. Then he realized what the outcome of the game was.

"Checkmate," Said Fred with a grin ear-to-ear.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Ya like? I promise more pranks on the way! Did you guys like Draco and Anna together? What about Blaise? Tell me what you think; you're the readers! Please REVIEW!**

Kaitlyn 333

**Lazy-anji: Thanks for reviewing! You're my first reviewer! I know, poor Fred. But don't worry. Things always have a purpose in my story. Keep on reading!**


	3. Detentions and Foreign Notes

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everyone, god do you have to rub it in ! Well everyone except Anna and Elle, who belong to me. ( Woah, phantom of the opera vibe right there if anyone knows what I'm talking about. )**

**Draco: Read and Review or else I'll curse you into oblivion.**

**Me: Draco, darling be nice for Kaitlyn.**

**Draco: oh fine, ruin all the fun . And this chapter is dedicated to TheSusanTurpin – a wonderful reviewer in my opinion, although she likes Fred – gag –**

**Me: Draco !**

**Draco: All right, all right, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Detentions and Portuguese Notes

"Quite!" barked Snape. "Since Mr.Weasley has a bad case of pus hands he must now work with Miss Zambini, which leaves Mr.Malfoy without a partner. How about ... Miss Parkinson?" said Snape.

Pansy's face lit up like a light bulb, glad that she would be able to get close to Draco. Ever since he started dating Anna she never had the chance to try and win him over. All she had ever gotten was a cold glare from Anna, which she was getting now as a matter of fact.

"Pansy, Pansy Parkinson? It had to be her that got chosen, didn't it? For once I am seriously pissed at Snape. He knows their history. You think he was doing this on purpose," thought Anna.

Fred saw the look Anna had on her face throughout the entire class: pure jealousy. "So, she does have a weakness," Fred thought, "a great tool if you use it in the right way."

"A lot of chemistry going on, isn't there?" asked Fred following Anna's gaze at Draco and Pansy working together to finish the potion. Draco must have just said something funny because Pansy was laughing hysterically.

"Miss Parkinson, if you would mind telling the rest of the class what happens to be so funny," said Snape.

"Sorry Professor," said Pansy trying to contain her giggles.

Embarrassed at being caught looking at them by Fred, Anna looked away and started cutting the dragon heartstring, "What are you talking about?"

Fred, deciding against replying said nothing. "To get just the right effect," Fred said in his head.

Class ended and Anna rushed over to Draco.

"I can't believe you got paired up with her," said Anna in disgust.

"I know," Draco said nonchalantly, but Anna couldn't quite seem to believe what he said. Something just didn't seem right, probably the way he said it.

"Miss Zambini, please stay so we can discuss your detention," said Snape from his desk.

"Bye, babe," said Draco kissing her a kiss that made all her doubts disappear.

"If only a kiss from Draco would make Snape disappear," Anna thought.

"Now Miss Zambini, for your punishment," started Snape, "I told Mr. Weasley to leave the cauldron out and the supplies too, So all I ask of you is to clean the cauldron and put the supplies away," said Snape, "without magic," he ended with a wink.

"Oh my god," Anna thought. "Snape is the best."

"Is that all Professor?" said Anna for good measure.

"Not unless you would rather have a Gryffindor-style detention?" said Snape.

"No, that's okay, sir," said Anna rushing over to her cauldron. She took her wand out and said a cantation that left her cauldron squeaky clean and used "wingardem leviosa" to levitate the supplies back to the cabinet.

"This has to be the easiest detention in all of Hogwart's history," thought Anna, "poor Weasley; detention with McGonagall must be horrible," she thought in pity.

When Anna was done and said goodnight to Snape she made her way back to the Dungeons.

She saw Draco talking to Pansy as she entered the Common Room. As she walked closer to the two, who apparently hadn't noticed her presence in the room, she heard Draco say," And not a word of this to anyone," before cutting in.

"Not a word of what to anyone?" Anna asked.

Draco whipped around, shocked to see Anna and even more shocked to see that she had heard what he said.

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all. Just a bunch of nonsense," muttered Draco before whisking Anna into his arms and carrying her to the couch.

"I missed you," he said. But Anna did not believe this.

After have a snog for barely five minutes, Anna ended the make out session due to a so-called "bad headache". But there was no headache, only a small heartache. But Draco didn't notice anything so he assumed she was telling the truth.

She made her way the stairs pondering if Fred had read his notes yet. Then she entered her dorm where instead of making contact with her pillow, she made contact with a letter signed from a certain Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Out of curiosity, Fred and George took out the notebook of parchment that Anna had written Fred's notes in and turned to the first page which went a little something like this:

_1st Period: History of Magic_

_Gretchen o golbin era um do mais famosa dos goblins. Você está indo aprender hoje sobre ela. Transformou-se um goblin em 1654 em Londres quando o fudge de Emler, sim thats endireita o laughter do caráter dos tunes do looney e os gracejos estão na loja para para fora de pares e aqueles que lêem este encontrarão logo para fora e estão começando a um warnign adiantado..._

And it went on like that for pages and pages.

"Why the little prankster," thought Fred.

"I think we underestimated the clever Miss Zambini," said Fred laughing.

"Got that right, bro," said George. "What are you going to do to get back at her?"

"Something more creative than my notes being written in Portuguese," said Fred getting a mischievous grin on his face.

"How do you know there written in Portuguese?" asked a puzzled George.

"Anna's Portuguese; so why wouldn't she write it in a language that is most likely second nature next to English for he," said Fred smugly.

"Now, to get her back..." said Fred getting up to go to his detention with Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"Your five minutes late, Mr.Weasley. I would expect better from a student coming to detention," said Professor McGonagall transforming back to her human shape from a cat form.

"Sorry, Professor. Peeves wanted to have me help with his a prank but I maturely declined the invitation that I would usually take," said Fred hoping to try and butter up Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sure, Mr.Weasley," she said handing him a letter.

"I would like you for your detention this evening to go to the Owl Post where I then want you to have an owl deliver this to Miss Zambini," said Professor McGonagall.

"May I ask what is inside?" asked Anna.

"Since I know you are going to open and read the letter anyway I might as well tell you," said Professor McGonagall with a twinkle in her eye. "This is a letter stating that Miss Zambini is to attend all your detentions with me because you are not going to be able to do anything with out the assistance of another and that I will not be able to do that," said Professor McGonagall.

"I don't need assistance," said Fred insulted.

"Mr. Weasley, I would think you would be able to see right through this. The reason I am sending this to Miss Zambini is because if Professor Snape will not give her one week of detention, then I will, discretely even though," said Professor McGonagall laughing.

"Bloody brilliant, if you don't mind me saying so," said Fred laughing.

"Now run on with it, and when your done you'll be done with your detention today.

"Oh, the pure joy of payback, even if the idea is from Professor McGonagall.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like Professor McGonagall's own little trick and I promise the next chapter will be so much better! So what are you waiting for? Review! **

**Kaitlyn 333**


	4. Feelings

**Author's Note: Ksanka had a good question and that was, "Aren't Draco and Fred in different years?" Well, yes there are but I hoped no one would notice..haha. I just didn't see how any other Slytherin character would give the love triangle the effect it has now. So sorry if there was any confusion. Did you guys know Rupert Grint ( Ron ) was supposed to be Austin ( chad Michael murray ) in A Cinderella Story? But POA's scheduling conflicted with the filming so he gave it up.**

**Fred: Yeah, well I don't see why they didn't ask me to play Austin.**

**Me: Oh dear Frederick, you belong to me so hence when they asked me I said no.**

**Fred: YOU WHAT! BLOODY HELL WOMAN I WANTED THAT PART!**

**Me: On with the chapter as I try and calm Fred down. Fred, we wouldn't have seen each other for months**

**Fred: CALM, I AM CALM! MERLIN'S BEARD, I CAN'T ---**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Anna was shocked to read the letter; detention? With Weasley? AndMcGonagall? "Oh damn that Fred!" Annamuttered, "he must've made it seem like he couldn't do anything." Then remembering her note prank, she got out a piece of parchment, forgetting her heartache, and woke her owl,Principessa up.

**Weasley-**

**I must admit that your little detention scheme is very creative; I applaud you. One of your better pranks I should say. But don't think I'm going to surrender that easily. Anna Zambini doesn't go down without a fight. ****See you at detention.**

**Anna**

* * *

**(Dream...)**

Walking through the maze, "I just have to get my prize," said Anna. Turning, she ended up in a dead end. Doing the 5-point spell, she realized she was traveling to far to the north.

"Uh, this is soo hard! I've been trying to get out of here forever!" shouted Anna exaspereated.

All of sudden sitting on a tree stump in the middle of the pathway, she felt herself being jolted. A portkey! She then landed on the floor feeling like a sack of potatoes. She saw a hand reaching out to help her up and she gladly accepted and when she was up and standing, she came face-to- face with Fred.

"You've reached the end!" he said smiling.

"And you're my prize?" asked Anna bewildered.

"If you want me to be," Fred said taking her hand.

But before she could respond she felt some one shaking her.

**( End of Dream )**

This morning instead of her alarm clock wakingherup it was Elle.

"Hey you. I went to the library after Potions and when I come back you're already back from detention with Snape and already sleeping; not snogging with Draco. Is something the matter?" said Elle.

"Damn it Elle," Anna thought realizing what she just said and dreamt. "Did I really just dream about Fred Weasley? Weird. What a nightmare!" Anna said shaking her head. "Sorry what did you say Elle?" asked Anna. "I just need to see Draco," Anna thought. But then suddenly a rush of hurt came over her and she remembered why: Pansy.

"I said what happened to you last night? I mean what kind of Slytherin goes to sleep that early!" Elle said breaking Anna's train of thought.

"Oh," Anna started sadly, "Draco happened."

"What happened?" asked a gossip hungry Elle.

"Promise not to tell? I don't need my best friend gossiping about me," said Anna peering at Elle.

"Slytherin's honor," Elle said with her fingers crossed. (AN: Finger's crossed is the Slytherin's Honor pledge..like in Girl Scouts with the three fingers. Get it?)

"Ok well Pansy and Draco are partners for Potions because i'm stuck with the Weasley til he can do his own potions. Now, like any normal, sane Slytherin girl, I'm freaking out! Pansy isn't exactly Granger, in the sense that she doesn't sit in her room at night reading a book; usually Pansy doesn't even sleep in her own bed.And to make matters worse I overheard Draco and her discussing something and then Draco says, "Not a word of this to anyone." What do I make of that! I've sat here all night trying to think of what that could mean, and so far I've reached only the worst conclusions."

While the two Slytherin's analyzed everything Draco could've meant by that, two Gryffindor's were doing just that but with Anna's letter.

"What could be up her sleeve?" said Fred.

"No, clue. Maybe she'll change the language of your notes," suggested George.

"No, Anna's more creative than that and she doesn't know that I know it's written in Portuguese," said Fred shaking his head.

"Maybe she's trying to trick you into becoming paranoid. She's not going to do anything so that you'll be watching and waiting forever for a prank. Then when you least expect it, POW, she'll pull one on you," said George dramatically.

"No, that'll take forever and too much time and Anna likes to act right away," said Fred thinking of all of Anna's pranks.

"Well, I'm out of ideas," said Georgemunching on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans.

But Fred wasn't really worried about Anna's next prank, he was still stuck on the part where she wrote, "...very creative. I applaud you." Was she actually being relatively civilized with him? And to Fred's amazement, he liked it. He liked the fact that, for even a moment, they weren't throwing insults back and forth.

"Your losing it man," thought Fred.

"Better get ready," said George, "don't wanna miss breakfast, now do we?"

"No way!" said Fred changing out of his pajamas.

Because after breakfast is History of Magic...and then we'll see what's up Anna's sleeve.

While George and Fred were shoveling down food, Oliver Wood came up to them and began to inform them of the upcoming Quidditch game.

"It's against Slytherin in three weeks. But we're going to have to work extra hard because they have a new chaser: Anna Zambini and she's bloody great!"

"Anna Zambini!" shouted Fred and George nearly choking on their food.

"Yes, you called," said Anna with Draco right by her side.

"What are you doing here," asked George. "This is Gryffindor territory."

"Well, I was going to eat breakfast with my boyfriend but I heard my name being shouted so I figured I better come and see why," said Anna. But in reality, she was actually more afraid that Fred would mention the letter in front of Draco.

"Oh, it's nothing. Wood just told us you were the new chaser and we were surprised. Didn't think you played Quidditch, now did we George?" said Fred

"Nope," responded George.

"She was taught by the best," said Draco kissing Anna.

"Who? You?" said Fred laughing along with George.

"As a matter of fact, yes, along with the Chudley Cannon's," said Anna smugly.

"What!" shouted George, Fred, and Oliver.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist. Yes, Draco's dad was nice enough to pull of few strings and the Cannon's invited me to where they practice to teach me how to play and let me practice with them, too," said Anna reminiscing about the past summer.

"My dad's friends with people in high places," said Draco with a sneer," no doubt your dad has friends in low places, considering your dad's friends with Mad-Eye Moody."

"Hey! Our dad—"started Fred, but was cut off by Anna.

"If I've told you once, Draco, I've told you a million of times. Do not insult Moody in my front of me. Go ahead and do it in front of your friends, but not me!" shouted Anna.

"Wow!" thought Fred, "some one's sensitive."

"I'm sorry Anna but come on. The man's a cook, a nutcase," said Draco.

"Even I know not to do that," thought Fred as she saw Anna get madder and madder.

"You're the nutcase," said Anna before leaving the stunned crowd.

"See what you've done," said Draco following Anna's leave.

"What's he talking about..he's the one who got all of us mad," said George.

"How can she stand that prat?" said Fred still stunned by Anna's outburst.

"There must be trouble brewing in paradise," he said thought.

"For some reason, Draco always know how to ruin a perfectly good moment," Anna thought copying down notes. "Just when I was feeling content just "talking" to Fred, not threatening with pranks or making snide remarks, he has to go and be a jerk.But speaking of pranks, how am I going to getthat pratback?" Anna pondered.

Just then a note was flicked her way.

**What happened at breakfast?  
-Elle**

_Draco was bringing up Moody and with my attitude with him already, that didn't go well together._

**Well, word's going around that you and Draco broke it off. Want me to say something?**

_No, let them think what they want. And if he wants to go out with another person, go ahead. Let him._

While Anna was writing that down, she knew she didn't mean it. If Draco left her for some one else she would be devastated; but she couldn't let Elle or anyoneknow that.

**Ok. TTYL.**

**  
**"Now back to that prank," said Anna smiling as she thought of the best one yet.

"Although the whole notebook routine is going on, Anna's snide remarks don't seem as rude as before, more like teasing now. But maybe it's my mind playing trick's again or maybe it's because she sort of defended Dad indirectly by standing up for Moody," Fred thought stirring the potion.

"Fred! It says stir clockwise 5 times, not forever!" shouted Anna.

"Oops. Sorry. My mind's somewhere else," said Fred biting his lip.

"It's okay. So who is she?" asked Anna.

"Who's who?" said Fred nervously.

"The girl. Whenever my mind's somewhere else I'm either thinking about Draco or what kind of prank to pull of you next and since I know you're not gay, right? I'm guessing your thinking of some girl," said Anna smiling.

Fred laughed, "No, I'm not gay. But there is a girl," he started nervously. _"Should I tell her? What if she guesses it's here?" thought Fred. "Oh well, here it goes,"_

"There's this girl and she's so amazingly ... confusing. Like one moment she's nice and the nextshe's nasty as a wet cat. And I don't know how I feel about her, which doesn't help," said Fred sighing.

"Sounds like your mystery girl is confused too."

"You think?"

"Believe me, I'm a girl. I know these things. It may not show but I'm actually very emotional."

"Really?" asked Fred sarcastically. "I can't believe that especially considering your little outburst this morning.

"Hey!" said Anna punching his shoulder. "Now, forget that girl for like 5 minutes or we're going to fail!"

Yes, sir," said Fred. "But know I'm not sure I can," he added in his head and then seeing her face, "I mean Madame."

"Watch it, soldier," Anna said laughing at his expression.

And the two laughed and actually enjoyed each other's company but meanwhile a certain blonde was getting angrier and angrier at what he was witnessing.

**Author's Note: Happy? Ya like? Well tell me in a review? But what's up Draco's sleeve..hum... And I think Fred's having some confused feelings...I had so much fun writing this chapter and I'm almost done with the next one! Ah, I'm so excited. I know, I know, you must think I'm mental! Love ya! Kaitlyn**


	5. Chapter 5: Part I

**Chapter 5: Part I**

**Author's Note: Since I got so many question in the reviews, I've decided to answer them all here. The reason why I don't have a Fred/Anna/George love triangle is because I don't like the idea of brother going against brother for a girl. And about Moody; you'll find out in this chapter. Merrymooney: Don't worry George has becomes a helping hand in this chapter! And yes, he will be clued in on Fred's developing crush! But now I have a question for you: What does AU mean?**

* * *

Classes seemed to go by pretty fast for Anna, but maybe it was because of Fred. They had actually stopped bickering enough to have a normal conversation, much to Draco's dislike. He even shared some personal information with her which was surprising.

"I wonder who that "mystery" girl is? Anna thought. "Who ever she is, Fred seems really confused about her and, according to Blaise, that's unusual. Usually they are just too shy to do anything about it. But whatever, Fred is Fred. And that reminds me of my up and coming prank. Now if only I could think of a way to make it work?...""A hah! Perfect!" said Anna shouted making her way towards to the Gryffindor tower.

"Password," asked the Fat Lady looking down at Anna.

"Um, could you just call George Weasley out for me, thank you," and Anna said nervously, "what if he doesn't agree? I mean it's his brother."

Just then George came out of the tower," Oh, sorry I thought she said George. You must be looking for Fred."

"No! Sh! I don't want Fred to know I'm here," Anna hissed.

"Don't worry; he's too busy trying to translate his notes," George said laughing.

"Oh yes! Well, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to help me prank your brother?" asked Anna.

"Absolutely! Count me in!" George shouted before stopping. "What are you planning to do exactly?"

"Well, my plans aren't finalized yet but I'll need some one from the inside to help me. Do you think you could..."

"Yeah!" George agreed.

"Great, here's what I need you to do," Anna said standing on her tippy-toes to talk into George's ear.

After talking with George about the prank and adjusting a few details, Anna decided this was most likely going to be the best prank she would ever do.

"I better get back, before anyone notices that I'm not there."

Saying the password, ("Salazar") she entered the Common Room, where she found Elle and Blaise snogging. "Seem to be doing that a lot lately," Anna thought. As she passed the couch, Elle waved while continuing kissing Blaise.

"How nasty! My own brother and best friend," Anna thought gaggine inside, "then recalling what Elle said, You only see him like that because he's your brother, and she's totally right," Anna thought laughing.

As she reached her room, she smelled some sort of fragrance...something like...flowers.

She cautiously opened her door where she was met by her entire bed filled with rose petals and roses surrounding her entire side of the room.

"Oh my god!" Anna gasped. "This is so beautiful!"

Seeing a card she opened it while lying on her bed of roses.

Dear Anna:

I'm sorry to irritate you the way I do, but you must understand we have our differences. ("So like Draco to apologize yet still he defends himself.") I have an appointment so meet me in Common Room tonight at 9.

I love you.

Draco

"Well, this is awfully beautiful," Anna said, "and he did apologize." Then feeling a presence at the door and guessing that it was him, continued on, "although I guess if his appointment's more important than me...I don't know if I could forgive him," she said nonchalantly.

"You'd better forgive me. You don't know how hard it is to peel rose petals without ripping them. And then walking around smelling like some pansy, all for my girlfriend too," Draco said revealing himself.

"Why didn't you use magic?"

"Well, I wanted to make it even more special."

"I thought you had an appointment?" Anna said resting her head on his chest.

"Well, since you took so long to get back from where ever you were off to, I ended it early. You know, no one can resist this charm," he said laughing.

"Especially me," Anna said. And that's what scares me.

"Well, I hope I don't just get to be your head rest in return for all this," he said cupping her chin.

"Hmm. Let me see..." Anna said turning around so his arms were wrapped around her waist. She looked up and stuck her tongue out before screaming, "Catch me if you can!" and running out of her dorm.

"Oh, you little tease!" Draco said jumping 2 stairs at a time.

Until Anna reached the Quidditch field she stopped out of breath.

"Okay, okay. I give up," she puffed.

"I knew no catching you and not running my full pace would make you run faster and in result you would become tired and surrender," he said scooping her up. "Now where's my reward for being the best boyfriend in the world," he said letting her down, where they were hidden by a certain pair of eyes.

"Well, since we already had our rendezvous, let's skip tonight because I didn't get to finish my appointment because I saw you go into your room and cut it short. Ok?" he said kissing her.

"Ok," Anna said with a puppy dog face.

"You know I don't want to. I'll make it up, I promise. Besides don't you have detention with the weasel?"

"Yes, but how did you know? I didn't tell you and no one else knew."

"Ummm...yes you did. Yeah, yesterday you did," Draco said fidgeting.

"Oh, I don't remember but ok. I'll se you later," Anna said walking back to the catsle.

If only she had looked back, and she would have what kind of appointment Draco was having.

"What took you so long?" asked the girl.

"Had to make sure it was a convincing apology, babe," said Draco pulling her closer.

"Well, where's my apology?"

"Right here."

"Sorry I'm late. Lost track of time," Anna said bursting into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Tardiness is not tolerated but I will give you another chance," said Professor McGonagall sternly.

"Thank you."

Anna took a seat next to Fred and pretended to act relieved. Fred laughed which caused Professor McGonagall to look up from the paper she was finishing up.

"Something funny, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, Professor McGonagall."

"Getting in trouble already," Fred thought shaking his head, "I'm losing my touch."

"I have noticed that both of you happen to should I say, dislike each other," which was followed by a "you got that right" from both the pranksters which made them crack up, "Or perhaps I was wrong," thought Professor McGonagall. "I want you to come up with a list of 10 things you learned about each other. Miss Zambini will of course record the lists and you may start now."

"Talk about easy," whispered Anna taking out some parchment from Fred's notebook. "Let's say I learned you are a Pisces and like to pull pranks..."

"The catch of course is that the question must be good questions, Miss Zambini. No yes or no questions and I have to approve of them when you're done and if I don't you will redo them tomorrow."

"This is going to be a long night," Fred said. Fred and Anna both sighed which sent them laughing again.

"Maybe there's something there that wasn't there before," thought Professor McGonagall.

"Ok. Question #1 for Fred Weasley," said Anna impersonating a game show host, "how does it feel being a twin? Having some one who shares 99 of your DNA? And was conceived when you were?"

"Come on, let's keep this clean, shall we?" said Fred impersonating Professor McGonagall. "Well I guess I feel lucky. Not every one had some one like George," he said laughing. "But it's bloody horrible too. Getting mistaken for him by girls who have asked me if Fred likes them and I don't have the heart to tell them it's me so I tell them how I feel about them."

Now it's your turn.

**Author's Note: I promise to finish this chapter tonight! I just have so much to do today! Hectic! But please review anyway! Love ya! Kaitlyn**


	6. Chapter 5: Part II

**Author's Note: Now where was I...**

**Chapter 5: Part II**

"Question #1 for Miss Zambini; why are you so touchy about Mad-Eye Moody?" Fred asked but quickly realized what he said and corrected himself," I mean Moody."

"Well, not many people know this but he saved my parents lives. Even though I'm in Slytherin, my parents oppose Voldemort. So one night a death eater was sent to kill my parents but Moody, who was still an Auror at the time, discovered the plan and destroyed the death eaters but it left him scarred and he lost an eye, which is why he has that magical eye now: for saving my parents."

"Wow. I always wondered how he got that eye. Amazing!"

"Now question #2: How does it feel to be a part of such a big family?"

"That's tough. I love them all, even Percy although I sometimes doubt it," which made Anna laugh, "it's also great because you can try out pranks on them. But seriously sometimes it's also bad. I have no privacy whatsoever and I have to live to all my mum's expectations although I try very hard not too."

"Good answer," Anna said laughing.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Fred said mimicking Elvis. "Now what in the world do you see in that prat Draco?"

"Anna nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Well, he's devilishly handsome and although you don't think it, he's very caring. Why, just before this he decorated my dorm in rose petals and flowers and gave me an apology for what he said during breakfast. And the fact that he's a great kisser also helps making up much better."

"Come on, let's keep it clean now. I don't need any unwanted images in my head.'

"Hey, you asked the question. Now for you; Why do you want to open up a joke shop?"

"Frankly, I've never cared for schoolwork and that doesn't require much. Also I love playing jokes so it won't be like I'm working at all. And the most important reason is because my mum doesn't want me to."

"Wise...very wise choice."

"Now Anna, What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"I want to become the next Minister of Magic," and looking at Fred's face confessed," just joking. I don't actually know what I want to do just yet. I love DADA but so does everyone else and every other subject it okay, sorry Professor, but I just really don't know."

"Pitiful answer," Fred joked.

"Now, Mr.Weasley, tell me why you confused about this "mystery girl".

Fred felt his face get red, he also knew he was blushing. But that didn't stop him from answering the question. The truth was he was glad to get it of his chest and yet she would never know it was her unless he told her. Hell, George didn't know about this but he was catching on. Must've been when he noticed that he kept Anna's letter. He knew he had to tell him and he planned on doing it, he truly did but he found it hard talking to him about Anna unless he was talking to her herself. "Weird, huh?" he thought.

"Well, what do you want to know about her?"

"For starters how about her name?" Anna coaxed trying to get the name out.

"Nope. No way. Her name won't be revealed. We shall call her "mystery girl"," he said shaking his head no.

"Ok,ok. Um, what about ... has anything happened since we talked about her in Potions?"

"Well, actually yes. I talked to her and we're becoming friends, at least I think."

"Keep me updated. Not everyday does an ugly git like you fall for some one," she said squeezing his check.

"Uh! You've mortally wounded me!" he said pretending to be hurt.

The continued doing what they found themselves do all night: laughing.

"Now for Question #4: Are you enjoying this detention?" Fred asked.

Anna hesitated, but not because she wasn't sure, but because she felt herself actually enjoying herself.

"Actually, yeah. It's better than doing homework and its more fun than any other detention I've had yet."

"I'm glad because I'm actually have fun and a few good laughs too."

"And that counts as question #5 for me!"

"Copycat!" Fred shouted.

"Very mature comeback, Fred."

"Whatever," said Fred girly. Anna giggled and Fred found himself loving the sound of her laugh.

"Miss Zambini and Mr.Weasley, you can continue this tomorrow where I can be sure to see that Miss Zambini will be on time."

"Awe..." Fred and Anna whined causing even Professor McGonagall to laugh.

As they walked to where the houses separated Fred stopped.

"One more question. Are we now friends?"

"Uh, I couldn't imagine that," said Anna snootily until resuming her regular self, "Of course! Unless you don't want to be that is?"

"No! I want to be friends."

"But, what about our "arch enemy" reputation? How about we continue with the pranks and how we usually act towards each other, you know, insults being flung back and forth because you have one coming soon...just so um... People won't say anything," Anna finished hurriedly.

"Like Draco?" Fred said looking at the ground.

"Listen Fred, believe me I want to be friends with you. You're a great guy but a guy friend isn't a word in Draco's vocabulary. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok," Fred said pretty disappointed.

"But can't we have more detentions like this? I haven't had that much fun since like forever," Anna said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Fred said smiling weakly.

"Goodnight Frederic," said Anna giving him a hug.

"Frederic?"

"Yes, that's my pet name for you."

"Ok, Annie"

"Ew!"

"Oh yeah," Fred said nodding. "Goodnight"

Fred was on a high from the hug he got and as he got into the Gryffindor Common room he saw George talking to Anji, another Gryffindor. But Riley stopped talking and said "goodnight" to George.

"Great timing, bro" George said flatly as soon as Anji was out of sight.

"Sorry. Going to ask her out?"

"I was hoping to."

"Oh, sorry again. But I need to talk to you about— Fred starte but was interrupted by George.

"Anna."

"How'd you—"

"Anyone can see you two getting close, even if your just friends. I almost thought that by Draco's glare he was literally going to shoot darts at you during Potions. But then again he was keeping a pretty close eye on Pansy."

"I hate that git," Fred shouted.

"I would too if he was dating Anna and I was you. My great looks can only take you so far. But back to Anna."

"Yeah. Man. She's amazing. She's so funny and she has this laugh. But I can tell why she's in Slytherin. When I asked her if she wanted to be friends she was like I want to be "secret friends"."

"Really? She said that?"

"No, but she might as well have."

"Oh, man harsh. But you're really falling for her hard aren't you?"

"Seems that way," Fred said unhappily. "Now, what about Anji? New flavor of the week?"

"No way. Not her. She's really amazing too. She's got the prettiest green eyes and you jut want to run your hands through her hair. She's also so smart and for some reason it really draws me to her," George ranted on.

"But what could Draco possibly do if he found out that we were friend—that's the reason you know, why she doesn't want to publicly be friend," Fred continued on talking to himself then George.

"And now we're back to Anna," said George rolling his eyes.

"Why did I have to fall for a Slytherin?" moaned Fred.

**Author's Note: Hope ya enjoyed. See George has a new love interest too for all you George fan's and she'll have a par too. No, she's not going to be cheating with Draco. But most of you think it's Pansy..wonder why? Lol. Well what are you waiting for? Review! Love ya lots! Kaitlyn**


	7. Observations

**Disclaimer- I always forget to do this . grr - J.K Rowling owns everything except Anna & Elle, who belong to me! Although Fred is on loan **

**Fred: And way overdue.**

**Chapter 7: Girl's Night**

"Stupid, idiot, moron," Anna muttered to herself after leaving detention. "What were you thinking? And who cares if Draco knows? He doesn't own you. Stupid, moron, idiot."

Entering the Common room Anna was met by Elle.

"Oh my god! It's been so long since we've had girl's night."

"I could use a girl's night right about now," Anna said plopping onto the couch.

"I'll get the TV and movies." (I know, electricity doesn't run through Hogwarts but in this story it does lol)

"And I'll get the goodies," Anna said.

"Meet back in 15?"

"Let's synchronize our watches?" Anna joked.

"Go!"

Anna and Elle laughed and then raced off. Anna made her way to the Fruit painting where she tickled the pear and came face-to-face with...Fred.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't think anyone knew about this spot," Anna said.

"Bloody hell! I've known about this since my 1st year," Fred laughed.

"Listen Fred. I'm really sorry about—"

"Forget it. If that's what you want, it's fine."

"But—"

"Relax, I'm ok with it," Fred said trying to spit the words out.

"Fine, whatever," Anna said giving up, "by the way watch out, Filch is patrolling and Mrs. Norris is out and about."

"Thanks for the head's up. But how'd you know about the Kitchen?"

"My dad."

"Oh, well. See you tomorrow Annie," Fred smiled.

"Sweet dreams my dear Frederic," Anna laughing.

"You get the chocolate cake?" George asked.

"Yeah; and the butter beer," Fred said laying the food and drink onto the table in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Nothing better then eating and drinking our girl problem's away, I say."

"And I say brother, you are correct."

"Toast?"

"To women, I'll never,"

"Understand them."

"Hear, hear," the two brothers downed some butter beer and started on the cake.

"Which reminds me; guess who knows about the kitchen?"

"Little Ronniekins? Knew he'd find out some day."

"Nope," Fred said nodding his head.

"Who?"

"Anna."

"Anna, your Anna?"

"Yes, but she's not mine," Fred said spiteful.

"Please. But how'd she know about the Kitchen?"

"Her dad."

"Well, that's it. If perfect pair like you and Anna aren't together there is no hope for all of man. It's like a match made in prank heaven," George said sadly.

"Whatever are you talking about George?"

"Seriously, how more can you two be alike? It's almost sickening."

"How different can we be?" Fred retorted.

"Well, in that case, you know what they say: Opposites attract."

"Yeah, well, what about you and Anji?"

"What about me and Anji?"

"How different can you two be?"

"Unlike you dear brother I don't think of that as a bad thing."

"How long have you liked her?"

"A week."

"I think that's a record!" Fred mocked.

"Hey! At least I've had a girlfriend, Mr. I-like-her-but-I'm-too-afraid-to-ask-her-out!"

"I'm working on it," Fred shouted.

After a moment of silence the two brothers cracked up laughing.

"Oh, we are a sad pair."

"I agree."

"But seriously Fred, you make it seem like a big obstacle. Just ask some one out! Then maybe Anna will get jealous."

"Yeah well what if the girl I ask out rejects me? Or what if it doesn't work and it doesn't make Anna jealous?"

"My twin, no one can resist a Weasley."

* * *

"You'll never guess who I met in the Kitchen?" Anna said putting down the sack of candy and popcorn on the floor.

"Umm..."

"Fred Weasley."

"Him? How'd he know about it?"

"Got me puzzled. Any who what movies do we have tonight?"

"Well I figured we would enjoy "The Notebook".

"AH! Ryan Gosling is sooo hot! Well, that takes care of our tearjerker. Now what about comedy?" Anna said.

"Meet the Parents?"

"Perfect. I could use a lot of laughs tonight."

"Let Girl's Night begin!" Elle shouted grabbing a handful of popcorn.

At last when "The Notebook" was done and they had cleaned the mounds of Kleenex tissues that were scattered all around Anna decided to take a break and talk.

"Ok, so what's up with you and Blaise?"

"Nothing much; just the usual for any Slytherin couple. Snogging, talking, some more snogging, and the occasional Hogsmeade date. What about you and Draco?"

"Well, he apologized," Anna said smiling.

"I can tell! All those flowers in our room were giving me a headache."

"Yeah and we snogged for a while," Anna said smiling even wider.

"Awe, now that's making up."

"Yeah but now I have another problem."

"Now what?"

"Well, you know Fred?"

"Don't tell me you like him?"

"No!" Anna shouted.

"Ok, whatever. Continue on."

"Well, I really want to be friend with him, but—"

"Draco."

"Yeah."

"Well, I would ask him what he would think. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could say no."

"But who is he to tell you that?"

"True."

"Dude, he seems cool even if he's in Gryffindor. And he's cute," Elle said smiling.

"Yup and he's really funny and he has the nicest eyes and the coolest laugh," Anna ranted on.

"Who are you trying to convince Anna? Me or You"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sounds like you're describing your perfect guy. But you aren't talking about Draco are you? You're talking about Fred."

"Ok. Break time's over. I'm putting the next movie in," Anna said rushing to get up.

"Just telling you what I'm observing," Elle said eating some M&M's.

And with that "Meet the Parent's" started.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seems like a short chapter but I needed Elle to realize something and this seemed the best way. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad all of you like it so much:Hugs all around: Don't forget: REVIEW! Love Ya Lots! Kaitlyn**


	8. Oh dear!

**Author's Note: I was seriously upset when I read a review written by a reader who rudely informed me that I was spelling the last name Zambini wrong- it's actually Zabini. Know this could have been said kindly but no. I would greatly appreciate if there were no rude reviews. Although I have said I want you guys to tell me what you don't like, I didn't mean by yelling at me. (And since I have written Anna's last name as Zambini, I am going to continue on writing it that way. I'm sorry if this upsets some people but her last name shouldn't be that big of a deal. This story is about her and Fred! Anyways as for all you great readers here's some shout outs! I love all of you! **

Ksanka

**TrueBlueTiz **

**oOoELOoOo **

**Jess Infinate Star of the Muses**

**Lazy-anji **

**yeoldecrazy1 **

**Queenofsprites **

**MacErin**

**PinkPandas **

**George Eat paper**

**Shayne Foxx**

**TheSusanturpin**

**Lunerflower**

**The Price of Fate**

**SushiFelton **

**Bubbly Blondie**

**Trinity Cloud**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 7: Oh Dear!**

The next morning Anna woke up tired, considering she went to bed at 3 A.M. They had really "went" to bed at 2 but Anna couldn't sleep at all and all she could think about was what Elle said.

"I thought sleep would help," Anna thought, "But what did Elle mean? I mean Fred and I are just friends, right? Yeah, and Draco and I are back on track although these meetings are suspicious. Something smells fishy. I'll just ask him later."

As Elle, Blaise, Draco, and Anna headed out for class Anna noticed that Slytherin had practice today. "Right after detention, wonderful!" Anna said sarcastically.

"What's wonderful? Thinking about me?" Draco said joking.

"Ha ha. We have practice tomorrow, right before detention."

"That sucks," Blaise said.

"Forget about getting any homework done," Elle said smiling.

"Oh yes, poor me," Anna said faking despair.

"Forget snogging," Draco said.

"Now that's not cool," Anna said laughing.

"What about your prank on Weasley?" Blaise asked.

"Is this Fred Weasley we're talking about?" Draco asked.

"No, Ron. Of course Fred you dummy," Elle said.

"Well, sorry. Anyway, Anna I don't like the way he looks at you. It's almost like he likes you," Draco said which was followed by a cough from Elle, "How many days until you're mine again?"

"Jesus Draco. I'm not yours. I'm not anybody's. And for your information Fred and I are just friends. I stress the word friends," Anna said which was then again followed by a cough from Elle.

"Friends! Oh, so now you're friends with him? What's next; dropping me for him?" Draco sneered and then Elle coughed again. "Will you bloody get a drink of water already," which shut Elle up.

"Don't you dare sneer at me Draco Malfoy. I am not some 1st year who will be intimidated; I'm your girlfriend. And I don't see why I can't be friends with him, "Anna hissed.

"I'm sorry, babe. But you're important to me and sometimes I worry."

"Don't you trust me? I trust you."

"I trust you, of course! I love you," Draco said kissing her when Hermione, who was walking with the "golden trio" bumped into him.

"Watch it mud blood," Draco said but without meaning.

As Anna heard Draco say this she was puzzled. "Now, when has Draco ever given up a chance to torture Hermione, I mean he didn't this time but there was something weird about the way he said it; almost like he didn't want to.

"Can't believe that. Stupid Mud bloods getting germs everywhere," Blaise muttered.

"Oi, Blaise, shut it!" Anna and Elle shouted. Although Anna is in Slytherin she never really liked the concept of purebloods, even though she was one. Anna and the gang finally reached class where she met with Fred to get the notebook.

"I've decided it's time to spice this up," Anna said.

"And how's that?" Fred asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know...what do you think about Bulgarian?" Anna said laughing.

"Now come one. Can't you make it something readable. How about...English?" Fred said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Anna said sitting down next to Draco. Draco turned around as Anna searched for a quill and motioned to Fred the "you're dead" signal. (I didn't know how to write it but it's when you move your finger across your neck, ya know. Oh well I'm terrible at describing)

"Trying to kill me, that one," Fred said laughing.

Classes went on as usual but Anna found it hard to concentrate as Elle's words kept playing over and over in her head.

"Yes, I do like Fred, but more than a friend? I can't really tell. Although Draco did apologize, these daily appointments are very odd. What could possibly be going on?" Anna thought over in Transfiguration.

"Miss Zambini?" Professor McGonagall said breaking Anna out of her daze.

"Um, yes?"

"I repeat, what is the spell for turning wine into water?"

"Oh, um..."

"Why would anyone want to turn it into water?" some one said making everyone start to laugh. But Anna didn't have to turn around to see who it was, she already knew: Fred.

"Quiet! Now does anyone know the spell?" Professor McGonagall said forgetting all about Anna.

While Professor McGonagall started writing down notes on the board, Anna took out a piece of parchment and wrote down a note to Fred:

Thank you so much! You're my life savor!

She magically flew the note to Fred's desk and soon her note was replied too.  
In all 5 flavors (Get it? Life savors...there are five flavors). But who's the guy?

"What guy?" Anna wrote blushing. "How did he know?"

Well, if I remember correctly, a pretty prankster once told me that whenever she's in a daze she's thinking about pranks or a certain Slytherin. But from the way you blushed when you read my note I'm guessing you weren't thinking about Draco.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Anna thought. "Why does he have to remember that."

I'm just a little confused about things. Talk more later.

When Fred got that response he felt happier. "She wanted to talk later. But who was she thinking about? Was it me? Better not get my hopes up though."

And with that Fred burned the note.

When Transfiguration was over, Anna told Draco to go to Potions without her because she had to talk to Professor McGonagall about practice and detention.

"Yes, Miss Zambini?"

"Um, Professor McGonagall, I might be a little late for detention today because Quidditch practice ends right when detention starts, so I just wanted--"

"It's alright. I know."

"Thanks, Professor."

As Anna left the classroom she was met by the Weasley twins.

"Stalking me now, are you?" Anna said walking in between the twins.

"Something like that," they said together.

"What can I do for you, boys?"

"Ah, the deadliest question of them all. Don't think you want them to answer that," said Anji walking alongside George.

"Anji, your spoiling—"

"Our fun," George ended.

"Sorry," Anji said laughing.

"Anywho, what did I do to deserve this meeting?" Anna asked smiling.

"Well, we were wondering," Fred started.

"That's if Draco doesn't castrate us," George added which sent Anna into a fit of giggles.

"If you would like to join us, two"

"Three," Anji interjected.

"Three," George said happily.

"For a visit to the kitchen after detention," Fred finished.

"I would love to go but—"Anna started but was soon cut off not by Fred, nor George, nor Anji, but by her own thoughts.

"Wait a second! Is he like asking me out? I mean he knows I'm with Draco, what does he think I am, a two-timer?" Anna thought "No! I'm just blowing this way out of proportion. But then why do I feel so sad about saying no? Is it because I want to? No, that can't be it. Oh my god! This is soo not happening to me!" "Your not talking about Draco, are you?...Perfect man...funny and caring and he has a great laugh.." "Why can't I stop thinking about that?"

"Oh god, I do like Fred!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffie, well if you can call that a cliffie. Oh well. Anywho I hope you guys like it. I thought I'd be nice and not postpone her feelings anymore. But what happens now, you ask? Well, there's detention with Fred and wait! Did you all forget about Anna's prank? Lol well, we'll see what's up Anna's sleeve next chapter. But while you wait REVIEW! You have no idea how much easier it is to write the next chapter with a bunch of reviews coming in. So please, please review now! Love ya lots! Kaitlyn**


	9. Rewritten: Some Pucnhes ThrownIMPORTANT ...

**Author's Noted: Hey everyone! Well I was writing the next chapter but I had horrible writer's block about what should happen next. See I have this guideline about what happens and the order in which stuff has to happen and when I wrote in the story that Fred knew about Draco cheating it wasn't planned so I had no clue how to write that in so I unfortunetley had to take it out. Sorry! But don't worry there's still the fight scene.**

**Chapter 9: Punches Thrown**

"But what?" Fred asked.

"Believe me Fred, I would love to go," Anna started.

"But?"

"I'm way too busy as it is. After Quidditch I have detention with you and by the time that ends, I'm gonna be dead tired and I'll still have to try and attempt to get some homework done. Can we please, please reschedule?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Definitely," Fred said smiling, happy about the fact that she really wanted to join them.

"Absolutely," George said smiling, happy that she hadn't mentioned she couldn't go because of Draco. "I don't know how much my brother can take," George thought.

"Positively," Anji added with a smile, happy that they allowed her to join them.

Potions came and went with Fred and Anna talking about Quidditch the entire time.

"I could get used to this," Fred though as he watched Anna talking vividly about her summer experience.

As Potions ended, Anna packed up all her stuff up and went to leave and Fred felt a wave of sadness as he saw her walk to Elle without saying good-bye. But Anna would never have left without saying good-bye to him.

"Til' detention Frederic," Anna said winking.

"Later Annie," Fred said happier as she used their pet names for each other.

"What's that all about?" Draco asked Anna as they left Potions. "You walk into Potions with 3 Gryffindorks and actually spend the whole time talking to one, a Weasley none the less," Draco said spitting out the last words hatefully.

"Well, let's see; maybe because I'm friends with Fred."

"Oh, Draco. If only you could hear yourself. You sound just like a jealous boyfriend," Elle said catching up to the two.

"Just the person I was looking for," Anna said smiling.

"What's up?"

"I need help with –"

"Hello!" Draco shouted. "Did I disappear or did you just happen to forget we were having a discussion."

"We're just friend, Draco," Anna said exasperated, throwing her hands down in defeat.

"I'm not convinced," Draco said.

"Well, maybe this will convince you," Anna said pulling Draco closer and kissing him. But she stopped him before he could make it deeper.

"Oi, get a room," Elle shouted.

"Convinced," Draco said licking his lips.

"Good, now can I go?" Anna said pulling Elle in the direction of the library.

"Fine," Draco said whipping around to leave.

And maybe for the first time Anna was glad Fred was not around, just so he wouldn't have had to see that.

Walking to the library so Elle could help her finish her homework before practice started Elle said, "Quite a show you put on back there."

"Strangely enough that's what it felt like?" Anna muttered.

"What?"

"I don't know. Something was different. Like when I kissed him I felt like I had to. But I didn't want to and I didn't want his tongue in my mouth at all."

"Really?" Elle glancing at Anna.

"Yeah," Anna said disgusted with the thought.

"Do you know why?" Elle said raising an eyebrow.

"I think I might," Anna replied with a smile.

Quidditch practice was exhilarating and Anna was completely worn out. It took all the strength she could muster to walk to detention. And picturing Fred's smile somehow made it more bearable.

"I'm here!" Anna shouted as she entered the classroom. And there she was met by Fred's smiling face.

"Bout' time. I thought you might've decided to ditch," Fred said pulling her chair out for her.

"It crossed my mind," Anna said smiling mischievously.

"Yeah well let's get started. We need to finish a certain discussion," Fred said winking.

"Here's your paper," Professor McGonagall said handing Anna the parchment with the questions written down.

"Ha, it's my turn to ask the question," Fred said. "Let's see; who's this mystery guy?" Fred asked causing Anna to blush.

"Why Draco of course," Anna said solemnly.

"Bull," Fred shouted, "sorry Professor."

"Let's leave it at "Mr. Mysterious," Anna said laughing. "I can see your dieing to know the scoop so—"

"Bloody hell yes. Sorry Professor," Fred said sheepishly.

"It's just I'm so confused now. This guy is so incredible and yet I feel like I shouldn't be having these feelings when I have a boyfriend. Ya know? But I do and I like having these feelings about him..if that makes any sense," Anna said looking at the ground.

"And...?" Fred hoped to get some more information out of her.

"Enough for one day," Anna said laughin. "What about your mystery girl? Anything new?"

"Yes, you see I asked her to dinner but she had plans. But, she seemed like she really wanted to go so I'm satisfied.

And on the noted Anna felt like some one just slapped her. "He asked some one else?" Anna thought. And detention seemed to go by on faster than usual and Anna wasn't having such a great time as usual.

"That's enough for the night," Professor McGonagall said collecting the paper.

The two walked down to the Great Hall and Fred sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Usually I can't shut you up and today I can't get a word out of you. Penny for your thought?"

"Have you ever felt like the person you're with is maybe not the person you should be with? Do you believe there's some one for everyone? Do you believe you'll ever meet that person?" Anna said to herself more than for Fred.

"No, but I can understand what you mean."

"I mean all of a sudden I don't feel the same," Anna said leaning on Fred.

Fred put his arm around her shoulder and felt like a million bucks. "Who was this guy and I really hope it's me" Fred thought.

"I can't tell you what to do Annie," Fred said hoping to get a smile on her face which he did, "See I made you smile. This guy must mean a lot to you."

"Yes, I think he does," Anna said turning into Fred so that they were hugging. Then realizing what she was doing she quickly straightened up. "Sorry Frederic, I'm just so tired. But I do have to say you smell good," Anna finished with a laugh.

Fred laughed and then said, "Don't forget you owe me a dinner date," Fred said hugging Anna as they separated.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Good night Frederic," Anna said disappearing into the shadows. But as she disappeared, Draco appeared.

"Think you can steal her from me, do you Weasley?"

"Not even close," Draco sneered.

"You're sure making it easier for anyone who would want to," Fred said.

"Whatever. Just watch out Weasley," Draco said sneering, "if you try and take my girl way from me you'll have to face the consequences and it won't look pretty."

"Unbelievable how such a jerk like you could be dating such an amazing person like Anna. Do you even know what she wants to do after Hogwarts?" Fred said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. Duh. Get married to me, have children, and not have to work," Draco said cockily.

"Wrong, she's thinking of becoming an Auror. Next question: Do you even know why she hates when you insult Moody?" Fred asked walking around Draco in a circle.

"Um.." Draco said hesitating.

"Because he saved her parents lives. Ever notice that when she smiles she smiles with not two but one dimple? Did you know that when she's talking about something or some one she loves she always makes the world seem to stop?" Fred said counting all these things on his fingers.

"What are you, some sort of weirdo?" Draco asked.

"NO, I just happen to pay attention to people and when I care about some one I take the time to stop and listen and notice things about them."

"Funny isn't it? How she's going out with me and not you though," Draco said cunningly.

"No, it's a shame. A shame that you don't even trust or appreciate Anna the way she should be," Fred said disgusted.

"So I was right. You're falling for her," Draco said lauhing. "Please, what could you offer her? You're whole family is dirt poor and can't barely support each other while my family could support half of England," Draco said smiling.

"You need to realize one day Malfoy that money isn't everything. My parents are happy and in love and love all of my family. Yet your dad could care less what you did as long as you become a death eater and I bet your mom only married your father for the money," Fred said getting madder and madder as he continued.

"You're going to regret ever saying that," Draco said as he punched Fred.

Fred prepared, quickly dodged his punch and then punched Draco in the stomach. Draco punched Fred in the nose next and Fred responded by punching him in the eye. The fight went on for a while but quickly ended when they heard footsteps.

"This isn't over Weasley," Draco said spitting out blood.

"Not even close," Fred said wiping blood from his nose.

Meanwhile during all this Anna was with George.

"Do you have his robes?" Anna said as George walked through the Fat Lady portrait.

"Yup and his boxers too," George said laughing.

"Nice touch," Anna said smiling, "I guess that takes care of the Boxers or Brief's question."

"Okay, where are we going?" George said following Anna.

"Just down and to the left. Because if Fred still isn't back he should be coming from the right and we don't want him seeing his surprise now." "Ok, here's good. Now just leave them in a pile and hold them like you're doing now. The spell will turn the robes pink but not your hands, okay?"

"Okay, let's do it!"

"Enchantum Rosa!" Anna said with a quick tap.

The clothes started to change from red to a hot pink. His robes now looked very girly with a light pink emblem. His boxers, which had snitches, bludgers, and quaffles, turned light pink. (I thought you guess would like that..lol)

"This is gonna be soo good," George said.

"Oh yeah. But he sure to bring him to breakfast so I can see him and talk to him too. Now go and hurry," Anna said starting to leave but not before she thanked him, "Thanks George."

"My pleasure," George said. "I should ask her about Fred but I'll leave that to him," George thought.

"Goodnight," Anna said disappearing into the shadows.

"Merlin! Fred what happened to you?" George said as he came down from the stairs, from when he was putting the robes away. HE saw Fred's cut lip and bloody nose.

"Don't worry. He's worse off and anyway it was well worth it," Fred said laughing onto one of the couches and then groaning and holding his ribs.

"I may be no healer but let me see your hands," George said.

"Weird, they don't hurt," Fred said taking off his bandages. As George looked at his hands they were fully healed except for a few blisters.

"Good. I think they are done healing," George said as Fred stopped his bloody nose. "But who was it?"

"Malfoy."

"What happened?"

"He was being his usual self!" Fred started as he told George what happened.

Meanwhile...

Anna started back to the Common room satisfied with how her prank was going and happy about her walk back with Fred. When all of a sudden something..or should I say something made contact wit her.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there," Anna said helping the person up.

"That's ok."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing strolling around? Meeting up with some one?" Anna winked.

"No, nope. Have to go, bye," Hermione said rushing off.

"Weird."

Anna finally made it to the Common Room thinking she could get a couple of hours of sleep and how good it would feel laying down on her bed when she saw...

"What the bloody hell happened to you!" Anna shouted.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter! I hope you like this one. I was sooo fun to write! Especially the fight scene and imagining Fred's boxers..lol. Anyway my fingers are dead tired from writing all this so peace out. Don't forget: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love ya lots! Kaitlyn.**


	10. Safety Net

**Chapter Ten: Safety Net**

"I umm...I got in a fight," Draco said stuttering.

"With who?" Anna asked as she casted a cooling spell as a substitute ice pack.

Draco knew better then to tell Anna that it was Fred. Even though he was her boyfriend, Anna seemed touchy about Fred.

"Uh... you don't know them," Draco muttered.

"Well, they certainly did a number on you," Anna said healing Draco.

"Hey!" Draco said annoyed.

"But I'm sure that you left him worse off," Anna added smiling as Draco smiled and puffed his chest out proudly. "That's my Draco," Anna thought laughing. "Most people would consider him conceited and no doubt he was but Anna thought it was cute. Don't ask," Anna said conversing with herself.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked through healing him.

"Much better. Thank you, babe," Draco said kissing her on the lips. Anna smiled and said, "No problem."

"Did you know that when you smile, you only have one dimple," Draco said smiling as he remembered what Fred said.

"Awe hunny, that's soo sweet," Anna said kissing him.

"Whenever you smile, the world seems to stop," Draco said as he ushered Anna to the couch.

* * *

Anna walked into her dorm and jumped onto her bed.

"I'm a terrible person," Anna said burying her head into her pillow.

"And why is that?" Elle said reading the Daily Prophet.

"Because I'm dating Draco, but I like Fred too, at the same time, which classifies me as a bad person," Anna said groaning.

"You're right," Elle said flipping the page.

"Hey!" said Anna throwing her pillow at Elle.

"Just kidding. But what's so hard; dump Draco. As your best friend, a Slytherin, and you brother's girlfriend I would gladly support you in that decision. I mean Draco isn't that bad but oh man! Fred is sooo much better!"

"You make it seem easy, but it's not. It's easier said than done."

"How? You just say, "Draco, it's not you, it's me." There, capeash! Then you get Fred who even though is in Gryffindor is a total cutie and he cares about you. Just look at how he looks at you during Potions when you're talking about god knows what. And you are both pranksters, funny, caring, and last but not least MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" Elle finished throwing the pillowcase back at Anna.

"I know, I know. But for some reason I don't think I could dump Draco. Although he has his moments, he loves him and somewhere deep inside me I love the guy too. Only god knows why," Anna said laughing.

"He's your safety net," Elle said flatly picking up her magazine again.

"He's my what?" asked Anna confused.

"Safety net. You don't want to be alone and you know he'll never dump you. Heck, he probably thinks you two are going to get married and live happily ever after. You don't want to be alone; hence he's your safety net."

"And how do you know all this?"

"Muggle magazine called Seventeen," Elle said throwing her the copy.

"A safety net..." Anna thought as she opened the magazine to read about it...

* * *

Anna woke up tired but instantly felt a rush of excitement.

"His robes!" Anna shouted. "Elle, wake up! Hurry! Come on, get dressed!"

Not waiting for Blaise or Draco, the two girls made their way to the Great Hall.

"Why did I have to rush to wake up and come to breakfast?" Elle said yawning,

"Believe me, you don't want to miss this," Anna said smiling.

As they entered the Great Hall, Elle sat down at the Slytherin table thinking Anna was following her. But Anna had other plans.

"Hey, Oliver. Mind if I join you? Anna asked. "By the way, that play won't work. You need one more person to make it work and the seeker and keeper obviously won't be able to help," Anna said showing him what she meant.

"Thanks. You know you're really good at this. If only you were in Gryffindor I'd ask you to help me but who knows. You might be a Slytherin spy," Oliver said putting his notebook away.

"Totally understandable."

"By the way; why are you here?"

"To watch brilliance at work," Anna said smiling.

And then as if right on cue, Fred and George entered into the Great Hall. Everyone stopped. Forks dropped, glasses dropped, and for once there was complete and utter silence in the Great Hall. Fred spotted Anna and walked over.

Putting his arm around her he said, "Oh Annie darling, somehow I know you had something to do with the reason I have pink robes on."

"My dear Frederic, I have no clue what you are talking about? I'm insulted that you would think I'd stoop that low," Anna said appearing shocked.

"You little buggar," Fred said hugging her.

"I especially loved you're Quidditch boxers," Anna said laughing. "I hope you're wearing them," Anna added flirtatiously

"Just for you, Anna," Fred said showing her some skin.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing Anna Zambini?" a voice from behind said.

"Malfoy," Fred said through his clenched teeth.

"I'm coming hunny," Anna said getting up. "See ya later Fred."

"Anna," Fred started until Malfoy leaned over and whispered, "Say anything and I'll tell her your little secret." Fred panicked for a second and backed off.

As they left, hand-in-hand, Draco turned around and told Anna to wait.

"By the way Weasley, thanks for helping me woo Anna over with those little tidbits of information about Anna."

"You bastard," Fred said getting up.

"Language Mr. Weasley. And I'm curious about how your robes turned a very feminine pink," said Professor McGonagall.

**Author's Note: I hoped you like that chapter. Don't you just hate Draco? Lol...anyway I'm just reminding all of you that I rewrote chapter eleven (Actually chapter 9) Anyways I hoped you liked the chapter sorry if it's a bit short, but I couldn't add anything more or else I would have gone into chapter 11. Wanna know what's next? Here's a sneak peak: Quidditch game and there's a little accident on the field involving bludgers. ; ) Love ya lots! Kaitlyn**


	11. Bludgers

**Chapter Eleven: Bludgers**

"Mr.Weasley, care to explain why you're robes are a very pretty shade of pink?" Professor McGonagall asked while she sat down at her desk.

"Well, you see my spell backfired and it turned my—" Fred started but was interrupted as Anna bursted in.

"Professor, it was my fault. I turned his robes pink," Anna said out of breath.

"Well, if this is true Miss Zambini you will be serving—"

"No, really Professor my spell backfired," Fred said sending a glare to Anna that said "what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?"

"My! Since both of you can't seem to make up your minds about who turned Mr.Weasley's robes pink, then I think you better both serve detention with me on Monday," Professor McGonagall said shooing them away.

"What the hell were you doing in there, Anna?" Fred asked as soon as the door was closed.

"George said that if you got one more detention you'd be expelled," Anna said.

"I think George just tricked you into getting detention," Fred said laughing, "He knew I wouldn't let you take the blame and with the information you had, you wouldn't let me take the blame."

"Oh, that little double crossing pig headed..." Anna said muttering under her breath.

"Let me guess; he was the one who got my clothes and helped you with the prank?"

"You got it," Anna said laughing.

"How about a little payback?" Fred said mischievously.

"I like the way you think," Anna said linking arms with him, "what do you say about..."

And down the hall the couple walked, arms linked, together.

"Fred, give me the notebook," Anna said outside of History of Magic.

"Oh, that's ok. My hands are better, I can manage," Fred said waving the idea off.

"Oh," Anna said sadly.

"What's the matter?"

"Detentions are almost over. No more late night talks," Anna said opening the door.

Fred spent the rest of class with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Fred, man, what's the matter. You look like you just won a million galleons," George said waving his hand in front of Fred.

"No, better. Much better," Fred said. "She said she was going to miss detention."

"So you like my sherade after you left with McGonagall?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she appreciated it," Fred said laughing, "I'd watch your back for a while."

"Hey, you can't expect me to help you prank my comrade without some tricks coming your way."

"Mr.Weasley and Mr.Weasley," said the Professor Binns sharply.

"Sorry," the twins said in unison.

* * *

"Now listen up everyone, this match is important, it's against Slytherin and it's the first match of the season. It starts off our momentum—"Oliver ranted on and on.

"Yes, Wood, we know. If we don't win," Fred said.

"Off with our heads!" George shouted triumphantly.

"Or I'll chop off something else too," Oliver said..

"Now, now Oliver, such talk," Angelina said laughing at Fred and George's pained expressions. The entire team quieted as they heard the warning whistle, which meant that it was time for the teams to come out.

"Remember, this is Slytherin. Keep an eye out for your teammates," Oliver said solemnly.

"We know," Fred said.

Lee's voice was powered so that everyone could hear him.

"Here's the starring line-up for Gryffindor: Captain and Keeper: Wood, Chasers: Spinnet, Johnson, and Bell, Beaters: Weasley and Weasley, and finally Seeker: Potter."

The crowd cheered waving their Gryffindor flags. Everyone was cheering except for the Slytherin's who were booing the players.

"And now for those blood thirsty, cheating—"

"Lee!" Professor McGonagall warned.

"Sorry Professor. Anyway, for the Slytherin line-up, it's Captain and Chaser: Flint. The other Chaser's are: Montague and Zambini, who happens to look dazzling in that uniform—"

"Lee!" shrieked Professor McGonagall.

"Thanks Lee!" Anna said batting her lashes.

"Anytime, Anna. Now for the Beaters: Bole and Derrick, Seeker: Malfoy, and Keeper: Bletchly finishes up the line-up."

Madame Hooch had the Captains shake hands although it looked more like the Captains were trying their hardest to break each other's hands, until Madame Hooch broke the two of them apart.

"I want a nice, clean game, from all of you," Madame Hooch said sternly.

"Players take their places as they await the sound of the whistle and there it is. Spinnet takes the Quaffle, passes it to Johnson, who quickly dives to avoid, a Bludger which, in my opinion, was intentionally hit towards her."

"We don't care for opinions, only what's going on," hissed Professor McGonagall.

"Just telling it how it is. Ok. Zambini takes control of the Quaffle and dodges a Bludger hit by one of the Weasley's.

"Oh, Fred, just wait until we kick your ass," Anna thought snickering.

"Damn, I missed," Fred joked. Even though they were playing Quidditch, Fred didn't really want to hit Anna.

"Zambini passes to Montague who nears the rings ready to score but wait! He speedily passes the Quaffle to Zambini who scores!"

Fred was about to cheer when George elbowed him.

"Sorry," Fred said laughing.

"Johnson avoids a tackle from Flint and scores!"

Later...

"The score is 50-40 with Slytherin in the lead and Wood blocks another shot from Flint. Passes it to Bell who makes it to the hoops but is shoved by Zambini and loses control of the Quaffle. Zambini regaining the Quaffle is now sandwiched between Spinnet and Johnson and then drops the Quaffle. Now where's the snitch? Wait, I think Potter's spotted it and there goes Malfoy following as always."

"Lee, for the millionth time," Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry, and there goes Harry diving and meanwhile Wood blocks another shot by Montague. Merlin! Zambini's been hit by a bludger from Weasley and is slowly descending to the ground."

Fred flew down and caught Anna before she hit the ground.

"Oh my god, oh my god! What did I do?" Fred said.

"Move Weasley!" said Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy!"

The two started pushing and shoving each other.

"Stop it!" shouted Madame Hooch. She then conjured a stretcher and floated Anna to the castle. Fred started to follow but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"You need to continue playing the game. There is nothing you can do now, Mr.Weasley. You can see her later."

"I feel horrible, I didn't mean to hit her," Fred muttered.

"I'm sure she knows. Now why not get Gryffindor a win, shall we?'

And when Madame Hooch returned, Fred reluctantly continued the game.

After Gryffindor won the game by Harry catching the snitch, instead of celebrating in the Common Room like everyone else, Fred rushed to the Hospital Wing.

"Is she ok? What did I do?" Fred said huffing and puffing having run the whole way.

"Well, Miss Zambini got hit in the back of the head but luckily she is just suffering a slight concussion. She's unconscious for the time being but she'll wake up soon most likely," Madame Pomphrey said pulling up a chair for Fred.

"My fault, all my fault," Fred said putting his head between his hands.

"Now, now. It was just an accident."

"Is she alright?" Elle shouted entering the Hospital Wing.

"She's fine, just a concussion," Fred said.

"Oh, thank God! I thought she was dead!" Elle shrieked.

"Dears, why don't you all go to your Common Rooms? Don't worry about Anna, she'll be alright. Nothing a potion and some rest shouldn't fix."

As they were walking silently, Draco popped into Fred's mind.

"Where's Draco?" Fred asked.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I saw him get off the pitch and I figured he was coming here, but I guess not," Elle replied looking confused. "You like her, don't you? I mean you're the first one here and all and I see how you look and talk to her."

"Yes I do, very much. But it's not like she cares of even knows," Fred said shaking his head.

"Looks can be deceiving," Elle said winking and leaving Fred to think about what she just said.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed Elle's words of advice and Draco's disappearance, just where could he be:winks: So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I will try and update as fast as possible. Next up: A Dance! And a Hogsmeade trip! Yeah! Remember REVIEW and I'll be able to update faster! Love ya lots! Kaitlyn**


	12. Invitations

**Chapter Twelve: Invitations**

Professor McGonagall cancelled detention because Anna wouldn't be able to make it and since Gryffindor won there was celebrating to be done. But Fred wasn't in the mood to celebrate while Anna was in the Hospital Wing and because of him. He also kept replaying Elle's words in his head.

"Looks can be deceiving. Wait! We were talking about how I thought Anna didn't know or care that's when Elle said that, that must mean!" Fred thought. Then jumping out of his chair screamed, "Yes!" Everyone stopped talking and just looked at him.

"Sorry," Fred said sitting back down, his face as red as his hair.

"That must mean she likes me back! Man, you are good," Fred thought smiling.

Then feeling anxious about tomorrow, he told George and the others to explode some fire crackers for him because he was going to bed. George and the others said goodnight and as Fred walked up the stairs, he heard a bunch of fire crackers go off.

Meanwhile...

**(Anna's Dream)**

"I'm in this stupid maze again?" Anna said pouting. She started running, running left, right, into dead ends, until she stopped at a fork in the road. There stood a lion and a snake on opposite paths. Anna looked around for another path but they all faded away. She didn't have her wand so whichever animal she faced she'd have to alone.

"A lion...or a snake?" Although the lion had a ferocious roar, it looked gentle and calm while the snake had a venomous bite yet hypnotizing eye. "Which to choose?"

"Let me approach both of them and see what they do. Then all I have to do is choose the less scary one," thought Anna.

She first approached the snake that started winding up, ready to attack, hissing. Anna slowly backed away and then approached the lion. The lion cautiously raised its head, sniffing Anna, but then backed down and started to lie down. Anna smiled and petted the lion and continued on her journey to the center of the maze until she heard her name being called. "Anna! Anna!"

**(End of Dream)**

Slowly Anna opened her eyes, first blinded by the sunlight, and then as her eyes re-adjusted, she saw Fred's smiling face.

"You're up!" he shouted.

"Good morning to you too," Anna said smiling.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Fred said shocked. "I mean you don't hate me or are you just waiting to get a good punch in?"

"No," Anna said confused. "Wait, all I remember is playing Quidditch at the game and trying to score, but that's all I remember," Anna said and then looking around said, "I got hit didn't I?"

"Yeah and I was the one to hit you. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Fred said ranting.

"I believe you. Apology accepted," Anna said getting up.

"Madame Pomphrey, would Anna be well enough to go to Hogsmeade today?" Fred asked turning and pacing around the nurse.

"Well..."

"Please, pretty please, I'll take whatever potion you want me to, just let me go," Anna pleaded.

"Oh, alright," Madame Pomphrey said laughing. "Just take this now and you'll be free to go," she said handing Anna a glass of something.

As soon as Anna took a sip, her face scrunched up. "This is disgusting," Anna said,

"Come on, drink it all," Fred said smiling.

"Bet you're loving every minute of this," Anna said sticking her tongue.

"It pains me to watch," Fred said pretending to shield his eyes and then as a joke peaked through his fingers which sent Anna into a fit of giggles.

"Alright dear, you're fine, but remember..." Madame Pomphrey said but Anna was already in the hallway.

"It feels so good to be awake, I think I should get more sleep every week if this is how it feels," Anna said spinning around.

"Hey listen. Would you like to join me, George, and the girls to Hogsmeade? You can even bring Elle if you want to. And as my treat would you let me buy you a butter beer?" Fred said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Sure, but I think Elle has a date which reminds me, Draco. Ya know what, I'd like to hang out with you and he can't get mad, you asked first," Anna said more to herself than to Fred.

"Great. But you better hurry up and change, we leave soon," Fred said hearing the bells.

"Ok. Meet me up at the coaches? Save me a seat?" Anna said running off.

"I must be the luckiest guy alive," Fred thought smiling.

Anna, excited about getting to hang out with Fred rushed back to the Common Room where she was met by Elle and Blaise.

"Thank god you're alright. I couldn't sleep all night I was so worried!" Elle gushed jumping out of Blaise's lap.

"Hey sis, how you feeling? Want me to beat up Weasley?" Blaise said.

"No, no. It's ok. Actually I feel better than I have in a long time," Anna said hugging both of them.

"Blaise, can I take Elle away from you for a second?" Anna pleaded.

"Sure, I'll be waiting down here for you babe," Blaise said kissing Elle.

As soon as they were in the dorm, Anna sat Elle down on the bed.

"I need to ask you some questions."

"Ok," Elle said.

"First, what happened after I got hit?"

"Well, you started to fall and :cough cough: Fred dove down and caught you. He put you on the ground and Draco flew down, said something to Fred and they started to push and shove each other. Then you were taken away and Gryffindor won."

"Who visited me in the wing?" Anna said pacing.

"Well me, Blaise, and Fred rushed to the wing as soon as the game was done. And that I think is it."

"You mean Fred didn't go and celebrate, he came here instead?" Anna said shocked.

"Yeah and he was so worried about you. I swear he should have been the one hospitalized," Elle said observing Anna as she took this all in.

"Awe, that's so sweet," Anna gushed but then almost as if she had been punched she asked, "What about Draco?"

"Well, you were only out for the night, but I didn't see him around. And unless he visited you at night, I hate to say this but I don't think he visited you," Elle said wincing.

Anna felt nauseous. "My own boyfriend couldn't even come and see if I were ok? How is that possible? How could he do that?"

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with him? I mean I haven't seen him around, but I'm sure Blaise—"

"No, I'm going with Fred and his friends. He invited you to come along if you want?"

"You mean you're not going with your boyfriend?" Elle said shocked, but in a good way.

"Until he starts acting like one he can go by himself," Anna smirked, "now what should I wear?" Anna said laughing.

"I don't think it matters. He can barely keep his eyes off of you when you're wearing your uniform."

And with that their dorm became completely covered with clothes and eventually it became unrecognizable.

"Guess who?" Anna asked as she covered Fred's eyes.

"Um...Pansy, no wait, uh, I can get his," Fred said joking.

"Don't hurt yourself, it's me," Anna said spinning him around.

"You were my second guess," Fred laughed.

"Yeah. Sure. So where is everybody?" Anna said looking around.

"They're holding a coach for us, since it took you forever to get ready," Fred said, "not that it wasn't worth it," Fred thought to himself.

Anna was wearing white Capri's with a hot pink tube top and she used a spell to straighten her hair.

"Oh, by the way, you look beautiful," Fred said blushing.

"Why thank you Frederic, you don't look half as bad as you usually do," Anna said laughing.

"You're chariot awaits my lady," Fred said opening the door.

"Hi, everyone," Anna said taking a seat next to George and then Fred taking her other side.

"Hey Anna! How are you feeling?" Angelina asked smiling.

"Yeah, hope dimwit over there didn't bloody you up too bad," Alicia joked.

"Could've killed me this one, but I'm okay. Feeling great," Anna said playfully punching Fred's arm.

"Ow, woman, that hurts," Fred said rubbing his arm.

"Men," the four girls said together.

"Did you hear about the dance they're holding next Saturday! It's supposed to be the best one all year," Katie gushed.

"Sounds like fun," Anna said.

"Now if only we had dates," Angelina said whistling.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm asking Anji," George said smugly.

"Humph," Angelina pouted.

"Who are you taking Fred?" Alicia asked.

But before he could answer Anna interjected. "Oh Fred, you gave to ask "mystery girl"!"

"Mystery girl"?" everyone shouted.

"Oops. Sorry," Anna said laughing.

"Good going Annie," Fred said giving her a noogie-sandwhich.

"Don't! Stop!" Anna said surrendering.

"So who's mystery girl, Anna?" Alicia asked intrigued.

"Don't know. Hence the name."

"So that's what you're calling her," George said winking.

"Shut up," Fred said glaring at him.

"Listen, I'm going to try and find Anji, meet up late at the Three Broomsticks?" George said getting out of the carriage.

"I'm going to go look for Cedric, see if he has a date," Katie said giggling.

"We'll come too. Let's see if he had any cute friends," Angelina and Alicia said.

"So..." Fred said awkwardly.

"Well, I need to get a few things at Zonko's so if you want to stop there?" Anna said linking arms with Fred.

Fred, grinning and beginning to feel comfortable, said, "Sure!"

As they we looking around Zonko's and as Anna was buying some things Fred go the confidence to ask her, "So are you planning on going to the dance with Draco?"

"I don't know. Lately, he hasn't been acting like a great boyfriend. I mean jeez, is it too much to ask for him to visit me while I'm unconscious," Anna said paying the witch and grabbing her bag of goodies.

"Want me to carry that?" Fred offered.

"That's ok. Thanks anyway. Another thing; he wouldn't even think about asking to carry my stuff, not like a good boyfriend would," and then realizing what she said started to blush. "I'm sorry I'm ruining our Hogsmeade trip with all this talk."

But Fred guiltily enjoyed hearing this and he decided to take a chance.

"Listen, I'm going to ask you something. Now if you say no, it's ok, no hard feelings, really, and if you say yes, all the better," Fred said trying to calm his nerves.

"Just ask me already." Anna said linking arms with him.

"Ok, here it goes, well, will you, I mean you don't have to, but, will you, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

**Author's Note: Hahaha! (sorry couldn't help myself) I left off at a cliffie. Now if you want me to update ya better review lol. I know most of you are getting impatient about Anna and Fred but remember great things take time. Now click that review button! Love ya lots! Kaitlyn**


	13. Risks

**Chapter Thirteen: Risks**

"Go? With you? To the dance?" Anna asked shocked.

"It's ok, I knew you wouldn't—"

"Hey! I never said I wouldn't go with you," Anna said defensively.

"So I've heard," said a voice from behind.

"Crap," thought Anna and Fred.

"Draco..." Anna said turning about. "So nice of you to join the real world," she said sarcastically.

"We need to talk, Anna," he said grabbing her arm.

"Yes, we do," Anna said taking her arm back. "Fred, go to the Three Broomsticks and order a butter beer for me, I'll be right there."

"Ok," he said leaving the two alone.

"Anna, why would you raise his hopes like that?" Draco said.

"Raise his hopes? What are you talking about?" Anna shouted.

"Well, duh, we're going together," Draco said leaning in for a kiss. Anna quickly stepped back.

"And when did we talk about this?"

"Well, I assumed—"

"Yeah, and you assumed wrong. Just like how I assumed since I was unconscious in the Hospital Wing my boyfriend would take the time to visit me, I guess I was wrong then too, right?"

"Hunny..." Draco pleaded.

"Wasn't I?" Anna said giving him the angriest look she could muster with out letting out her tears of pain.

"Yes, but it was because I couldn't bear to see you unconscious, it would have killed me," Draco said trying to make something up.

"And it's going to kill me to say this, but I have to. I think we should take a break," Anna said looking down at the ground.

"A break?" Draco said stepping back at the seriousness of what was now going on.

"Yes. I think we should take a break. Even see other people. Think things over. All I know right now is that your not acting like the boyfriend I once had and loved very much," Anna said as a few tears fell down her cheek.

"This is unbelievable. But if it's what you want," Draco said.

"It's what I want," Anna said turning around and leaving behind all that used to be hers; safety net included.

"So how'd it go?" Fred said passing her the butter beer.

"I, um, I broke up with him," Anna said.

Fred started choking on his butter beer, "You what?"

"I told him that we needed to take a break and see other people," Anna said gulping down her drink.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you well, if you had an answer to my question," Fred said wincing as he waited for her to call him something around the edges of an insensitive pig for asking so soon.

"Just give me some time Fred. I'll have your answer, I just need to think about you, and me, and Draco," Anna said glancing at him.

"Take all the time you need," Fred said paying for the butterbeers and hugging her and he was surprised by how tightly she was hugging back, almost as if she didn't want to let go; and in reality she didn't.

"Come on, let's get back. I have just the thing to cheer you up," Fred said putting his arm around her shoulders as she leaned on him.

When they got back to the castle, Fred stopped her. "Listen, you'll hear three taps on your window tonight. Don't be scared, it'll be me. Just get some warm clothes on because it'll be cold outside. Ok?"

"Sure, but what time will you be there and what are you up too?" Anna said looking at him suspiciously.

"I'll be there around 12," Fred said. "And the rest is my little secret. There's Elle and I'm sure you want to talk to her so," Fred said as he leaned in to kiss her, Anna felt the air leaving her lungs as their lips pressed together. It was a gentle but altogether sweet kiss. As they pulled away Anna felt a tingle on warmth filling her up. He just stared at her, "God, she's beautiful." And with that he left her with a million emotions that needed to be felt and Elle was running towards her.

"What was that?" Elle shouted excitedly. Anna only responded by grabbing Elle's arm and rushing to the dorm.

As soon as the door closed and locked, Anna started crying.

"Is he that bad a kisser?" Elle asked confused.

"No, he's wonderful. He's perfect. I'm just too stupid to do anything about it," Anna said as Elle hugged her.

"What happened?"

Anna grabbed the tissues Elle offered and told her everything that happened at Hogsmeade.

"I'm so hurt from breaking up with Draco. I don't know anything anymore. I like Fred, a lot, but what's stopping him from changing like Draco did," Anna said.

"Nothing is stopping him. But you have to take that risk, the risk that yeah he might do that but also if he cares about you as much as I think he does I don't think he would ever do anything to hurt you. This is Fred Weasley we're talking about, the guy who practically worships the ground you walk on."

"You're right," Anna said.

"But, don't rush yourself. Sometimes when you break up with some one that you loved as much as you loved Draco you need time to get over it. Answer his question when you feel that you're over Draco," Elle said leaving Anna to wallow.

Anna put one sweatpants and a Quidditch sweatshirt around 11:45 and then grabbed the Potions essay she had been working on before she changed clothes. And as soon as he clock changed to 12, she heard three taps on her window. She pulled back the curtains and there she saw Fred on his broom.

"Ready for a midnight broom ride, my lady?" Fred said holding out his hand.

"Yes," Anna said smiling. She once had this dream long ago that Draco would have done this for her, but here was Fred doing it.

"Stop thinking about him," Anna thought.

"Where are we going?" Anna said putting her arms around his waist.

"You'll see. Just let go of all your thoughts and just take everything in," Fred said as they passed Hagrid's hut.

As they flew over the lake, he lowered his broom so that she could skim her hands on the water. They flew over the Forbidden forest and saw creatures sleeping and Anna felt herself getting lost in Fred's scent and she soon rested her head on his back.

Fred then circled back by the lake and there she saw a willow tree with some of its leaves enchanted to light up. They stopped there and just looked at their surroundings. And for a moment, it seemed as though all was right in the world.

"This is where I should be," Anna thought and then feeling as if a load had been taken off her shoulder, she didn't know why she did it but she felt so relaxed and safe she whispered into Fred's ear, "Yes."

"What?" Fred asked turning himself around so they he was facing her.

"I'll go to the dance with you," Anna said feeling as if she could not be any happier than she was at that moment.

Fred lifted her off the broom and spun her around. Then after the two of them laughed he spoke. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked cupping her chin.

Anna felt as though this was what she needed. "Yes!" she yelled as the two of them laughed at how silly they must've looked.

Fred just laughed and kissed her with as much passion and longing as he could muster. Anna just let herself go and kissed him back with just as much longing. Then getting scared she pulled back trying to catch her breath. "Slow, let's take it slow."

"Ok," Fred said gently kissing her like he did that morning when they got back from Hogsmeade. Their lips left as though they were long-lost soul mates reuniting.

They stopped kissing and Fred just held her in his arms and Anna felt safer than she ever had. Anna yawned, considering she was up all day and with everything that happened that would make any girl tired. Fred put her back on the broom but kept her on the front of the broom so that if she fell asleep she could lean back on him. HE opened the window and gently shook her awake. "Anna, we're here."

"Goodnight Frederic," Anna said smiling.

"Goodnight my dear Annie," Fred said blowing her a kiss.

Anna just fell on her bed and she was out like a light but not before thinking one thing, "Life is good."

**Author's Note: Yay! She got together with Fred! Woot Woot! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And tell me if you think maybe she's moving to quickly after her breakup with Draco... remember REVIEW! Love ya lots! Kaitlyn**


	14. The Dance

**Chapter Fourteen: A New Perspective**

Anna woke her to Elle jumping up and down on her bed.

"No, please. Don't tell me it's time to wake up; not at this ungodly hour," Anna groaned covering her head with her pillow which made Elle even more persistent in her mission to wake Anna up.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Time to spill everything to your one bestest best friend!" Elle said grabbing Anna's pillow.

"Ok, ok. But if I do, do you promise to let me have ONE more hour of sleep; remember I was up all night," Anna said winking.

"Oh, you tease. Come on, tell me! I am dieing to know."

"Ok. Well, he took me on a midnight broom ride and then we landed under this tree that was enchanted to glow and it was soo romantic. Then, I remembered this daydream I've always had where it was Draco who did this for me and suddenly everything just felt right so I told Fred I would go to the dance with him. We hugged and then he asked me to be his girlfriend, how could I refuse? So I said yes. We kissed, but we agreed on going slow and then he brought me back here. Oh, it was wonderful! I feel so happy," Anna said laughing.

"Awe, that is so sweet!" Elle gushed.

"I know! And believe me; I'm so happy that we're together. Whenever I'm with him, I don't know; I feel so alive. I know it sounds corny, but it's true. And then I feel horrible because of Draco. I just hope we can still hang together, after all I sit next to him in all my classes except for Potions."

"I see. You're afraid Draco isn't going to be happy with this and he'll get all ex-boyfriendy, if you know what I mean," Elle said.

"You're right," Anna said getting dressed for breakfast, "I'm hungry, let's go get some eatums. (Sorry just a word I use, lol)

As the two Slytherin's entered the Great Hall, Anna made eye contact with Draco, but quickly broke it.

"I guess this is how it feels when you see your ex-boyfriend the next day," Anna muttered.

"Don't worry," Ell whispered. "Look, there's Fred."

"I'll be right back," Anna said blushing as Elle winked. As she made her way to Fred, some one must have said something to him because when she went to scare him he turned around, grin and all.

"Top of the morning to ya," Fred said making room for her to sit.

"How you doing old chap," Anna said as Fred kissed her. The Gryffindors whistled which sent the couple blushing.

"Glad to see you two finally got together. Don't know how much more I could take," George said. Then imitating Fred (I know it doesn't make sense so just go with it; ) "Anna, my darling, let me kiss those luscious lips of yours," George said and then being pelted by a roll from Fred quickly sat down and put his arm around Anji.

"I never did that," Fred said getting as red as his hair.

"Sure you didn't, my dearest Frederic," Anna said kissing his cheek. "And I've seen you've got the same bad luck I did," Anna said to Anji.

"Hey!" George and Fred said simultaneously.

"I'd like to think we're a great catch, ungrateful women we have," Fred said.

"Oh, puh-leaze!" Anji and Anna said together.

"Anyway, I'll see all of you guys later. I'm starving and I don't want to leave Elle and Blaise hanging," Anna said grabbing Fred's toast just when he was about to bite into it.

"I was eating that," Fred said trying to get it back.

"And now I am," Anna said laughing, giving him a quick peck on the lips, and walking back to the Slytherin table.

"Where'd you get that?" Blaise asked as Anna took a seat.

"I stole it from Fred," Anna said.

"You've changed sis. You've changed a lot," Blaise said looking at his sister.

"So have you, whether you know it or not," Anna said pinching his cheek in a grandmotherly fashion.

"Ow, brat. That hurt," Blaise said rubbing his cheek.

"So you're with Weasley?" Draco said finally speaking up.

"Yes," Anna said looking down at her omelet.

"Well, knew it would happen sooner or later. But I'm happy for you," Draco said squeezing her hand, which in response got quizzical looks from the three of them. "No, really I am."

"Thank you, Draco. Because I don't want us to have these bitter feelings between us," Anna said smiling.

"Anytime; but be sure to tell Weasley that if he hurts you that he'll have to deal with me," Draco said winking.

Anna felt great; she had the guy of her dreams, Draco was still her friend, and the dance was coming up! But if only Anna knew what Draco's real motive was...

A week went by before Anna knew it. Fred and she took walks every night around the castle; provided the Maurder's map so they wouldn't be caught. Anna enjoyed these more than detention which wasn't that bad. Professor McGonagall gave them lines to do, but they let them talk to their selves while they did it. And before Anna knew it, it was the night of the dance.

"AH! This is going to be soo great! I heard that the Weird Sisters are going to be playing!" Elle said doing her make-up.

"I'm so nervous. What if he takes one look at me and runs," Anna said applying mascara.

"Please, he'll take one look at you and drool all over you. I mean look at you," Elle said bringing her to the mirror.

Anna had heels on, with her hair done up but with pieces curled and hanging down in the front. She was wearing a salmon-pink colored dress which was spaghetti strap and went nicely with her hair and she sprayed her hair with sparkles so it shined when the light hit it just right. She had to agree, she looked drop dead gorgeous, but so did Elle. She was wearing a tickle-me-pink strapless dress with heals and her hair straightened down and silver jewelry complementing the pink. They would make all the boys at the dance drool.

"Ready?" Elle said grabbing her cloak.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Anna said giving a nervous laugh.

As she walked down the staircase there stood Blaise and Draco who was with... Pansy!

"You girls look stunning!" Blaise said kissing his sister on the cheek and then kissing Elle. He offered both arms to "his" two girls. Fred was going to meet Elle outside of the entrance to the portrait.

"You look beautiful!" Fred said staring at her when she walked out of the portrait.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" Anna said kissing him.

"The dance awaits, my lady," Fred said offering his arm which she gladly took.

"Thank you, kind gentlemen."

And as they walked to the Great Hall they saw everyone else and Fred whispered to her, "You're more beautiful than everyone put together."

"Awe, you're too kind," Anna said blushing.

"By the way, are you as nervous as I am?" Fred asked.

"Yes, probably more," Anna said laughing.

"Let's just have fun, how about that?" Fred said twirling her.

"I agree."

And as they walked into the Great Hall, they saw there were no more long tables but circular tables with candles and flowers. The Weird Sisters were already playing a song and the teachers were already dancing.

Professor Snape came up to Anna and said, "You look very pretty, Miss Zambini."

"Thank you, Professor," Anna said turning bright red.

As soon as he walked away, Anna and Fred could no longer contain their laughter.

"Oh my god. He did not just say that!" Anna said.

"Yes he did!" Fred said pulling her seat out.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Actually, would you like to dance?" Fred asked.

"But no one else is besides the teachers," Anna said looking around.

"So what. We're here to have fun aren't we?"

"Yes we are."

They danced and soon everyone else joined them. The lights dimmed and Anna felt as though she were floating in Fred's arms. The moment was perfect, everything was perfect. Fred and Anna danced the night away, while talking about anything they could think of.

"Look at Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey. I do think I just saw her blush," Anna said.

"Look at Professor McGonagall and Hagrid," Fred said laughing so hard Anna had to elbow him because of the looks they were getting.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Well you're making a scene," Anna said laying her head on his chest.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time to announce the Witch and Wizard of the dance. The teachers have decided that this year it shall be... Fred Weasley and Anna Zambini," Dumbledore said amplifying his voice. Suddenly a spotlight shined on them and crowns appeared on their heads.

"Oh my god, this is soo embarrassing," Anna said trying to hide herself by covering herself with Fred's cloak.

"And you're making it even more by hiding in my cloak," Fred said laughing.

All around the room people were making comments like, "They are so cute." "Look at her, she's gorgeous," which made some of the boy's dates angry.

"I'll be right back with drinks," Fred said taking off his and her crown.

"Ok."

Anna took a seat at their table and started talking to Alicia and Angelina and Anji and after about 15 minutes she was wondering where Fred was. Not seeing him in the Great Hall she looked around the hallways. Hearing something coming from a classroom she peered in and who did she see, but Fred and Pansy making out!

**Author's Note: Don't stop reading please! I promise everything will be explained, just remember this line from this chapter: "But if only Anna knew what Draco's real motive was..." Please review and don't get mad at me:dodges tomatoes being thrown: I promise to review tomorrow, just gotta let the reviews come in before I update! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and did I mention REVIEW! Love ya lots! Kaitlyn**


	15. Explanations and a lot of them!

**Chapter Fifteen: Explanations…and a whole lot of them!**

"Fred!" Anna shouted in disbelief and shock.

"Anna? Um, it's not what it looks like! It was Pansy. She lured me into the classroom and the next thing I knew…"

"Didn't look like you were putting up much of a fight from the looks of it," Anna said crossing her arms.

"How can he? I mean come on, this is me we're talking about," Pansy said coyly.

"Don't tell you I'm hearing this. This can't be happening," Anna said closing her eyes and counting to three.

"Anna, please. Don't take this the wrong way. Nothing happened," Fred said getting up, trying to kiss Anna.

"I know you're not going to kiss after your tongue was just shoved down her throat or vice versa. I don't think you should be expecting anything from me but this," Anna said.

SLAP!

Anna hastily walked out of the room where she ran into Draco.

"Anna, hey. What's wrong?" Draco said concerned.

"Nothing's fine. Everything's just damn peachy," Anna said finally letting out all the tears she held inside.

"Anna, anna. Stop and tell me what's happening," Draco said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me, please, just…" Anna said now sobbing.

"Shh... Anna, come on. Let's go back to the common room," Draco said carrying her in his arms.

½ hour later….

"Did she buy it?" Pansy said walking into the common room, seeing Anna asleep on the couch.

"Yeah. Good work. Who would have thought you would pull through. Especially having to make out with Goyle," Draco said smugly.

"I'm only doing this because I want you to be happy," Pansy said moving closer to Draco.

"And with Anna I am happy," he said stepping away.

"So what's going to happen? I mean people are going to know Fred wasn't there and tell her," Pansy said curiously.

"Well it's a good thing I just convinced her the Gryffindorks were just waiting for her to get hurt; planned it all along."

"I see. So how's Granger feeling about her part in this?"

"Oh she's still in lala land. I mean who knew getting a kiss from me would melt her into putty in my hands. She even made me that polyjuice potion," Draco said sitting down into the armchair in front of the fire.

"Naughty naughty. She's going to be hit hard after you dump her ass."

"Yeah, well I have Anna back now and that's all that matters. Nothing else…"

**Author's Note: I know it's not a lot but it's a start; or should I say continuation. I'm sooo sorry about not updating. It's just that I lost interest in the whole project. But getting a review tonight out of the blue made me see how much you guys must like this story to still be reviewing and all I have to say is… DRINKS ALL AROUND! Haha so yeah I'm back and ready to write! Review! Love ya lots! Kaitlyn**


	16. Confrontations

Slamming the door shut Anna and Elle enter their dorm, leaving the ball early.

"That two-face asshole that doesn't deserve to live on this planet for one more second!" Anna said pacing around her dorm as Elle said on her bed trying to calm down the furious Anna.

"Who does he think he is dealing with? Stupid Gryffindork!" Elle said hoping her unkind words would help console Anna.

"Not Fred! Don't you see; it's too much of a coincidence for Draco to be walking down that very hallway at that very moment."

"Not to be mean or anything but Pansy can be very seductive."

Also, when has Fred ever mentioned Pansy? Never. I just know Draco had something to do with this. I wasn't with him for a bajillion years for nothing," Anna said throwing herself onto her bed.

"Draco? But what's purpose of him going through all the trouble of planning everything?"

"To be there when I'm vulnerable. Think Elle! I broke up with him and no one breaks up with Draco Malfoy."

"Let's hope your right because I'd hate to see Fred when Blaise is done with him."

"Ok, we need to work quickly."

"Where's Anna?" Fred said returning back to the table with their drinks. Tonight was the night he was going to tell Anna he loved her and he was getting pretty nervous. But things seemed to be going his way so he felt pretty good about himself.

"I don't know. I saw her going into the hall, maybe she needed to go get some air," Fred said looking around.

"Ok. Well let me go look for her," Fred said placing their drinks down and as he was leaving he turned back, "George, don't touch those drinks or I'll castrate you."

Fred left the Great Hall looking down all the halls and after he couldn't find Anna he decided to head to the Slytherin dormitory not knowing why Anna would return there but deciding to check.

As he approached the entrance a voice from the shadows spoke.

"I wouldn't even think about going near that door if I were you."

"And why is that Draco? I can't imagine why you think I'd listen to you," Fred said walking towards the entrance.

"Your funeral."

"I know I'm going to regret this later, but why is that?"

"Because she caught you and Pansy in the classroom making out and I don't think she reacted well to that, don't you?"

"What are you freaking talking about? I never and will never make out with Pansy."

"Oh really, because it looked exactly like you in that classroom. Could have sworn Anna walked in on you two making out and then you trying to tell her "this isn't what it looks like" and then her slapping you and then me, being the wonderful exboyfriend I am going to her rescue and taking all the glory. Doesn't that ring a bell to you?"

"You asshole, I'm going to kill you," Fred said lunging at Draco.

"I wouldn't do anything violent Weasley. How would that sound to Anna? You coming over to be and beating me up after all that. Tsk Tsk. wouldn't want to be on her bad side right now," Draco said smugly walking towards the door. "Later Weasley."

Fred, speechless, crouched down to the floor. He here was ready to tell Anna he loved her and Draco went and pulled something like this. But how? George was sitting at the table and there was no way George would even try to do something like that to Fred. The only way he knew something like that could be done is with a Polyjuice Potion and the only person he knew who could conjure something up that difficult is Hermione and he doubted Hermione would ever associate herself with Draco.

"What am I going to do?" Fred groaned.

**"Your going to be the Fred Weasley I love and get back at Draco," said a voice from the shadows.**

Hahaha, sorry had to leave you guys wanting more! Ya like? I tried to make it a little funny but right now I don't know how to … any suggestions would be greatly appreciated ) you guys like ? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love all you so much -- Kaitlyn


	17. A Whole Lot Of Questions

**A Whole Lot of Questions & Confusement – The Final Chapter (Before I write the Epilogue)**

_Fred, speechless, crouched down to the floor. He here was ready to tell Anna he loved her and Draco went and pulled something like this. But how? George was sitting at the table and there was no way George would even try to do something like that to Fred. The only way he knew something like that could be done is with a Polyjuice Potion and the only person he knew who could conjure something up that difficult is Hermione and he doubted Hermione would ever associate herself with Draco._

"_What am I going to do?" Fred groaned._

"**_Your going to be the Fred Weasley I love and get back at Draco," said a voice from the shadows._**

"Anna, wake up! We had a dance last night but that doesn't mean we don't have classes. Come on Anna. We need to figure out what to do with all this drama," Elle said trying to wake up the stubborn Slytherin.

"No, I have to figure this all out. I was wrong about Draco. There's no way he could have done something like that to me; it may be Draco but he does love me," Anna said sitting up.

"Are you kidding me!"

"No."

"Anna, come on."

"No Elle. How do we knew Fred wouldn't do anything like that?"

"Because ... HE'S FRED FREAKING WEASLEY. The guy who practically worshipped the ground you walked on, the guy who took you on a broom ride, the guy who can't stop smiling whenever he hears your name. That's why."

"But that's just it. That's the Fred we know. We aren't Gryffindors, for all we know he could be some asshole."

"But he isn't Anna. What's up with you? It sounds almost like you want to get back with Draco."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I miss that sneer and all his bullshit."

"Anna, this isn't like you."

"And how all my behavior this past semester been like me?"

"I'm going to get breakfast. Maybe you need some time by yourself but you're speaking in riddles to me," Elle said getting up and giving a look of almost disgust to Anna.

Walking into the Great Hall, Anna saw Fred trying to catch her eye but she avoided his gaze, well almost. "God, I can't even look him in the eye without blubbering," Anna though as she felt her eyes water.

"Glad to see my special someone woke up, finally," Draco said patting the bench at the seat next to him. Anna sat down and accepted the kiss, but as his tongue asked permission to enter she pulled back. "Relax Draco. We're in the Great Hall for god's sake."

While she felt bitter towards Fred she didn't want to rub it in his face that Draco and her had gotten back together, and making out during breakfast was just that. Putting butter on some toast that had appeared in front of her, she couldn't help but feel out of place at the table. Everyone was in jolly moods since the dance was the night before, but as hard as she tried she couldn't get rid of her feeling of sadness, even with the help of Draco.

"Another Hogsmeade trip is coming up Anna. Care to accompany me?" Draco said remembering how she hadn't even bothered going with him the last time because he hadn't asked her.

"Sure, I guess."

"Anna, put a smile on. I hate to see you sad."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling so great."

"Why shouldn't you be? Your Draco's girlfriend after all," Pansy said nastily getting up from the table.

"What the hell was that about?" Anna said jerking up from her seat.

"Nothing Anna Nothing," Draco said trying to get her to sit. "It's Pansy talking, come on."

"I suppose."

"Anna, can I speak to you for a moment?" Anji asked tapping on Anna's shoulder.

"What's up Anji?"

"Anna, what's up! Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"I don't see why."

"Anna, what happened last night? All I know is that you and Draco are back together and Fred's a miserably sack of bones."

"Maybe you should ask him, he's the … The guy who fucked everything up," Anna said throwing her hands in the air. "Look I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch. It's just that I don't' want to talk about this right now. If you have questions, ask him." And with that Anna took what was left of her pride and went back to the table.

"Anna, perhaps not everything is as it seems, am I right?"

"Anji, I have always thought you were the smartest of us all. And yes, perhaps," Anna said smiling, for the first time that day.

"What was that all about?" Elle said suspiciously as Anna sat down.

"Annoying little bitches who think they are in control of everything is what that was all about," Anna said giving a smile.

"Oh dear. Anna come on, we have to go get ready for Potions," Elle said grabbing her best friends arm. Elle was confused with all that was going on and it was high time she got some answers, from her best friend.

Entering the Common Room, Elle sighed and started what would be an interesting conversation.

"Anna, what's going on? I want the truth this time."

"Elle, how do you do it?" Anna said sighing and plopping herself down on the couch.

"Do what?"

"Make a relationship work. I mean look at you and Blaise; you guys are happy together."

"Oh gosh Anna don't ask me. I mean don't get me wrong I love your brother, but he isn't one to have a complicated relationship with. I don't know, I guess we understand each other's boundary's."

"But how did things get to be so complicated with me and Draco?"

"Well, from what I remember you were getting tired of his possessiveness. And then Fred came along and to tell you the truth Anna, I don't think I've ever seen you smile as much as you did when you were with Fred, aside from the pranks."

"But who was I happier with: Draco or Fred?"

"Well Anna, that's your decisison to make. Not mine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"I—I love you"

"Do you know how happy that makes me feel?" They kissed under the pale moonlight and then it clicked, this was no 7-year romance/fling. This was the real deal.

"I have to go."

"Good luck."

"Let's just hope this goes just as we planned."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Well Part One is done and I have Part Two written but this I going up first. Once again I cannot express my sorry for my fans and I thank you for sticking with me through all my horrible lateness. Please REVIEW REVIEW ! and I promise I will post Part 2 sometime this week.


	18. Past the Point of No Return

**The Point of No Return – The Long Awaited Final Chapter**

Entering his dormitory after wrapping up Quidditch practice, Draco saw an envelope with his name inscribed on the front in a familiar handwriting. He put away his broom and plopped onto his bed and opened the letter.

Draco,

Meet me at the Pitch in 15 minutes. It's urgent.

-Anna

Quite intrigued as to what Anna was up to, Draco quickly showered and changed into comfortable cloth. On the way out he grabbed a breath mint and quickly left his room, not wanting to keep his girl waiting any longer than she had to.

Walking quite smugly to the Pitch, Draco looked around for Anna. Seeing a figure by one of the posts he slowly walked over and put his arms around Anna's waist.

"Hello love. What do I owe for that quite mysterious letter left on my bed?"

"Why hello Draco," she said turning around to see those piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"Yes, hello Draco darling," another voice said from behind the two.

Draco quickly turned around to see not just Pansy, but Hermione and Fred too. And let me tell you the two girls were not quite happy as they sneered at the cornered Slytherin. Fred just stood there smiling, knowing what was to come for the snake.

"And why might I ask are you three here?" Draco asked perplexed as to why they were invited too. But then it hit him, the connection he had between the three girls and he had to mask his shock as to hope that Anna did not know anything.

"I asked them to join us Draco," Anna said wondering as to why Draco looked so confused, "surely Draco you know why. Come on, you're a smart boy; put the pieces together."

"I- I-I have no idea what you're talking about Anna. You're speaking in riddles."

"I'll tell you what's going on Draco Malfoy. I am through with being your little playmate for when you get lonely are need some one to do your dirty deeds. I though perhaps if I helped you, you might see me as you see Anna. But now I realize that your nothing but an arrogant, self-centered, love-sick git who uses people to get what you want, and what you want only," Pansy said sneering as with every word she stepped closer and closer to the stunned Slytherin. "I pined for you for 3 years but I am no longer going to wait for you to see what is in front of you." And with that Pansy walked away but not without turning back and slapping Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you use me too. Here I thought we actually meant something and that you cared about me! But you just care about a poly juice potion and getting Anna back. Here I spent time making a poly juice potion for you and I find out it was for Goyle to take Fred's appearance so you could get Pansy to finish off your plan to get Anna back. But 4you're nothing but a slimy, knifing, two-faced, prat," stalking off Hermione also returned and looked as if she were to add to her ranting but she just huffed and slapped Draco.

"I suppose your going to yell at me for being an idiot and slap me too. Go ahead, I deserve it," Draco said looking at the ground in shame.

"No, I'm not going to slap or yell at you although Merlin knows I have every right to," Anna said as she watched Draco almost give himself whiplash as he looked up astonished.

"Your not?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Draco I want you to realize something. Draco Malfoy, what you did was wrong, no denying that. You hurt two people who truly cared about you, more than I think you realize. I don't know why you went through all of this trouble for me Draco. I understand you wanted me back but you have to see that people change. WE both did whether you believe me or not. But Draco, listen to me, you will always have a place in my heart. Are you aware of that? I will always love you more than you know you prat, but I've moved on. We had an amazing time together; times that no one can replace and time that I will treasure forever. But you need to move on, I love you Draco. I always will."

And with that Anna kissed Draco gently and smiled knowing that everything was going to be fine.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," Draco said not wanting to let her go, knowing that this was going to be the last time they kissed.

"Don't worry about it. It's forgotten," Anna said as she grabbed Fred's hand and they started on their way back to the castle knowing all was well once again. But she turned around, still holding onto Fred, "Oh and Draco."

"Yes Anna."

"Don't break too many hearts."

Draco smiled as he watched his first real love, the love of his life no doubt, walk away with Fred Weasley. While this probably would have hurt Draco's pride knowing he lost his girl to a Weasley he realized something. He realized that Anna deserved the best and if that wasn't him, he was glad it was Fred. "Fred?"

"Yes Draco."

"Break her heart and you'll have to answer to me," he said winking as the two laughed and continued on their walk.

"I'll remember that Draco," he said winking in return.

Anna had planned on getting back at Draco for what he had done, but she realized that she needed to be the bigger person and forgive the boy. She had after all once loved him.

"So all that's settled once and for all, now we can be together without any more interruptions," Fred said as Anna fell into his embrace. She was cold and the warmth coming from his body quickly warmed her. She felt safe in his arms, perhaps the only place she would ever feel safe.

"Yes Frederick, I am finally yours," Anna said looking up at the man who held her heart in the palms of his hands.

Fred looked down at the girl he was holding as she smiled and wrinkled her nose.

"I love you so much Fred."

"Ditto," he said grinning.

"Fred!" Anna said playfully hitting him.

"Oh Anna, you know I love you more than anything in this world," Fred said kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

"More than detentions with McGonagall?"

"Yes, more than detentions with McGonagall," Fred sad kissing her forehead.

"More than pink robes?"

"Yes, more than my wonderfully dyed pink robes," Fred said kissing her nose.

"More than pulling pranks!"

"Of course," Fred said kissing each of her cheeks.

The two pranksters felt rain drops falling from the sky, but it didn't matter. The two were already enveloped in a kiss that would make even Snape blush. Coming up for air Anna grinned mischievously and looked at the man that she loved, running her hands through the red hair she adored. "Catch me, that is if you can," she said breaking away from their embrace.

"Oh, playing hard to get are we? Well two can play this game," Fred said grinning as he realized that there were many more days of this in his future.

Running through the now pouring rain Anna shouted, "After all, all's fair in love and war." She laughed and stopped running and started spinning round' and round' in the rain as she often did as a kid.

"Gotcha!" Fred said scooping the very wet yet beautiful Anna into his arms.

"Oh Fred, you caught me a long time ago," she said pulling his head closer to her as they kissed in the rain, not caring who saw them, for they were in love.

Anna didn't know how long she and Fred were going to last- whether it'd be just going to be a teenage romance, she knew one thing. She knew that she would treasure and hold dear to her heart the time spent with her prankster, no matter long was or short that was to be. For she realized that she had to live in the present, and that meant being completely, entirely, utterly, and absolutely in love with the red headed prankster named Fred Weasley.

**- The End** –

_Well there you have it. The last and final chapter of "All is Fair in Love and War." I'd just like to take a moment and thank all my readers who stuck it through with me. You guys are the best and I can only hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was a story about two pranksters and when life pulled the greatest prank on them; love. The epilogue will be up in a couple of days as I already have the basic outline and lines already written down., I just want to let you guys have time to review and read the chapter. Oh and by the way, this whole thing was written on paper rat 1:00 in the morning last night as I contemplated as I was trying to get to sleep how to end it. I was completely stumped, was thinking about forgetting about even ending it as I couldn't find an ending worthy of the story when it hit me. I was going to just go to sleep and write it in the morning but sure enough I kept thinking about what Anna, Fred, Draco, and the two girls would say and sure enough I just HAD to write it, in fear I would lose this ounce of brilliance. Just thought you'd like to know that little tidbit. Love you all, Kaitlyn._


	19. Very Disappointed

It's **amazing **how this story got 300 new hits since writing the last chapter, which I happen to think was the best chapter of them all, and guess what. **NO REVIEWS**! Not _one_. Makes me sick to my stomach. And I can understand, it's not required to write a review, but come on! And it's sad to say but i have to say it; it makes me not want to update with an epilogue.

A very sad and disappointed writer.

P.S was it really that bad that no body reviewed?


	20. The Epilogue Happily Ever After

"Anna, you're pregnant love. How many times have I told you not to ride your broom," Fred said watching his pregnant wife flying through their backyard.

"But Fred—"Anna said whining.

"No but's love. You have to think of the baby's safety and the fact that you're due in like, a week!" Fred tried reasoning with his ever-stubborn Anna.

"Oh fine. Being pregnant is no fun," Anna said pouting as she dismounted off her broom.

"Just think Anna, inside you is a human being that we've created – _together,_" Fred said softly, reaching over and stroking Anna's bulging stomach.

"Fred--"

", a soul that we will help grow and develop--"

"**FRED!"**

"What is it darling?" Fred said looking at the panic stricken look on his wife's face.

"I- I- I think its time!" Anna said. Looking down Fred realized that Anna's water had indeed broke.

"Oh boy, this is really happening isn't it?"

"Yes! Fred, do something!"

"Ok, remember the breathing skills you learned--"

"**FRED WEASLEY! UNLESS YOU GET ME TO ST.MUNGO'S FAST, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THIS BABY IN OUR BACKYARD!"**

The couple quickly apparated to St. Mungo's just in time as Anna's contractions were getting closer and closer. He made sure Anna was well taken cared of before apparating to the Burrow and Zambini Manor.

"She's having the baby!" Fred said as he arrived to his family having a quiet and peaceful dinner.

"Now!" Molly Weasley said choking on her dinner.

"Now!" Fred yelled before apparating back to the hospital to be with his wife of two years.

"Fred, are you there?" Anna asked looking around for her husband.

"I'm right here Anna," he said taking her hand.

"**Do you realize what you're putting me through, you selfish bastard. I am going through all this pain just so you could have a night of pleasure**," Anna screamed making Fred go as red as the color of his hair. "**I hate you Fred Weasley**," Anna ranted on and on until she screamed in pain, cutting her off.

"You don't mean that honey," Fred said trying to release his hand from her deadly grip. Anna shot him a death glare that reminded him that she was once a Slytherin.

"Or maybe you do," Fred said wiping the hair away from her face.

Eleven agonizing hours later Fred and Anna Weasley welcomed twins into their world.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you have two adorable twins!" the doctor sad handing Fred one twin and Anna the other.

"Oh lord, they have the red Weasley hair," Anna said running her fingers through the little hair the girl in her arms had. "She's fiery alright. Scarlett…Fred, what do you think of Scarlett?"

"I love it, but what about this little fellow? He has your green eyes Anna. Quite the handsome fellow."

"I hear his father's quite the looker," Anna said winking.

"Talan—what do you think of the name Talan, Anna?"

"Talan? I can live with it—quite an interesting name. Hello, Scarlett and Talan Weasley."

"Anna, I love you so much," Fred said kissing the love of his life passionately.

"Fred, listen, what I said before, I was just--"

"Don't worry about it Anna."

"Am I a grandmother?" Molly asked bursting into the room when she laid eyes upon her new grandchildren.

"Twins, Mother. Meet your granddaughter Scarlett Weasley and your grandson Talan Weasley," Fred said joyously, so proud of his new family. _'This has to be the best day of my life,'_ he thought, _'I finally have a family—a wonderful, beautiful, healthy family of my own.'_

"How's the father doing?" George asked finally entering the room.

"You should be asking Anna. She's the one who did everything," Anji said appearing from behind.

"Anji! You're an aunt!" Anna said finally seeing her best friend and George's wife.

"And I'm an uncle!" George said jumping up and down.

"As am I," said a voice entering the room.

"Blaise! Ella!" Anna said seeing the newlyweds.

"Anna, are you alright? Let me see those beautiful children," Ella said rushing over and held Scarlett.

"Once I heard I rushed over as soon as I could," said a voice entering the room.

"Draco, come meet your godchildren," Anna said seeing him enter the room uncomfortably, after all they were all Weasley's with the exception of Blaise and Anji.

Fred, sensing the stiffness coming from his former nemesis, handed over Talan to his godfather.

"They have your hair Fred," Draco said snorting.

Anna took a moment to look around. Here she was with all her friends and family, the people who loved her and would love her children even more. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking at their grandchildren along with her parents. Blaise and Draco and George were looking at Talan. Draco and Blaise agreeing that he would indeed become a Slytherin while George argued he would of course become a Gryffindor. Anji and Ella were awe-ing over Scarlett. She and Fred caught each other's eyes and Fred walked over to the exhausted Anna.

"Mother of my children," he said kissing her forehead and massaging her thumb as he held her hand. "I'm so proud of you Anna, more than you could ever imagine."

"We're a family now Frederick," Anna said gazing up.

"We're parents now," Fred said sincerely.

"Oh Merlin help those children," George said loudly overhearing the conversation. The entire room burst into laughter as the couple stuck their tongues out at their family.

**Fred and Anna Weasley are happy to announce,**

**the birth of two healthy twins –**

**Scarlet Weasley & Talan Weasley**

**Into the magical world.**

"Honey, we're home," Fred said as they opened the door to their house. Upon first glance in the house you would think this house to belong to pair of lovers. Pictures taken during Hogwarts, in the rain, their wedding day, and now pictures of the happy family of four would soon be added to the collection.

Placing the children into their cribs, Fred though now would be the best time to voice his thought.

"Anna, love, you know – I've always wanted to have lots and lots of babies," he said hugging her from behind.

"Well darling, there's plenty of time for that," she said looking up at the father of her children.

"No better time then the present is what I always say," Fred said scooping Anna up in his arms.

"Fred Weasley!" Anna screamed rolling her eyes as he carried her off into their bedroom where many more Weasley's were to be created.

**Well there's you have it folks; the epilogue. Did you like it? Well tell me in a review! Now I was wondering … did you guys want me to write a sequel? If so would you guys want the sequel to be their children's lives or married life with children? Tell me in a review! Love you guys sooo much! Thanks for being therethroughout the entire story andmy lateness in reviewing lol . I'll neverforget all that you guys have done for me.**

**Kaitlynnn 333**


End file.
